Les dés du destin
by bellibella
Summary: Le Royaume du Nord est en guerre depuis près de trente ans. Le peuple souffre et la lignée royale n'est pas assurée. Le roi doit trouver une épouse rapidemment, mais il n'est pas pressé. Parviendra-t-il à protéger son royaume et obtenir la paix?
1. Prologue

Prologue

- A mort!

- A mort la sorcière!

- Crève!

C'était donc ainsi que tout finissait pour moi. J'allais mourir brûlée vive devant une foule d'ignorants réclamant ma mort.

Je fermai les yeux et respirai un grand coup. Je n'étais pas encore morte, tout pouvait encore s'arranger.

- Je vais maintenant lire les chefs d'accusation dressés contre la sorcière prénommée Isabella.

Bon, j'étais cuite, au deux sens du terme. Un fou rire nerveux me prit. Quand je m'arrêtai enfin, le juge, ou devrais-je dire "le bourreau", avait terminé. Mes larmes se mirent à couler malgré moi. Bientôt je verrai certainement toute ma vie défiler devant moi. Moi qui rêvais d'aventure et de grands espaces, j'avais été servie. Mais tout de même j'étais encore trop jeune pour mourir, j'avais encore tant de choses à vivre, tant de personnes à qui je n'avais pas dit à quel point elles comptaient pour moi. Et dire que je croyais, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, que ma vie se passerait sans jamais quitter la Colline Rouge.

Les gardes qui m'entouraient me conduisirent au pilori. Je les sentis serrer les liens à me couper la circulation. Mais quand on veut vous tuer, on ne se préoccupe pas de votre circulation. La foule me hua plus fort. Des hommes apportèrent des torches en feu.

Je crois qu'il est temps de faire mes adieux.


	2. Chapter 1

**J'ai changé certains points, comme vous le verrez. Par exemple, Jacob n'apparaîtra que plus tard (si je m'en tiens à mon idée). J'ai aussi changé le côté "je me suis fait toutes les servantes". Je l'ai rendu plus pointilleux dans ses choix, mais c'est un roi ET un mec, le réalisme veut qu'il s'envoie en l'air souvent aussi souvent qu'il veut. (Puceau à 107 ans moi j'y crois pas.) En fait j'ai changé tout ce que j'avais emprunté. A part une chose que je tient à grader, mais qui n'est pas encore apparu dans mon histoire.**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.**

_Le royaume du Nord était en guerre depuis déjà près de trente ans. Seuls de rares répits redonnaient encore foi aux habitants d'une future armistice. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer. Le jeune roi tentait en vain d'obtenir la paix. Le Triumvirat des Vallées de l'Est, composé des Trois Frères Rois, était bien décidé à posséder un jour les grandes contrées du Nord, quitte à tuer toute sa population. Déjà, il avait mis à mort le roi précédent, laissant un nouveau roi encore en langes. Pendant seize années, la Reine Esmée, appuyée par son Conseiller Carlisle, avait gouverné le royaume en attendant de passer la main à son fils unique Edward II. Dès son accession au trône, le jeune souverain s'était montré digne de sa mission, gagnant le respect de tous ceux qui avaient été fidèles à son père._

POV Edward

En regardant par la fenêtre, je pus observer à loisir la centaine d'hommes que j'envoyais au front afin de renforcer un point stratégique de la frontière. Il s'agissait toujours d'une décision difficile à prendre, ces hommes avaient des femmes et des enfants à protéger. Or la guerre qui durait depuis déjà trente ans avait amené avec elle la faim et l'insécurité. Hélas, l'hiver qui approchait n'allait rien arranger.

Je soupirais. Décidément, la paix semblait belle et bien impossible tant que les Frères Volturi n'auraient pas été envoyés en enfer.

Deux mois que j'étais rentré du front. En tant que roi je me devais de prendre des décisions, même si j'avais pleine confiance en Carlisle. Ma mère avait toujours de bonnes intuitions, mais réussir à dénicher un homme de confiance comme lui en ces temps troublés tenait du miracle. J'avais grandi avec son fils, Emmet, et je les considérais comme de la famille. Leur loyauté était au-dessus de tout soupçon, ce qui, à mes yeux, n'avait pas de prix.

En parlant du loup...

- C'est donc là où tu te caches? Les nobles attendent, le conseil aurait dû commencer il y a une heure. Edward, la ponctualité est une marque de respect.

Carlisle m'avait finalement retrouvé.

- Tu me connais, j'aime faire une entrée remarquée.

- Emmett et Jasper sont de retour. Il t'attendent pour faire leur rapport sur les dernières batailles.

Le nom de mes généraux et hommes de confiance capta aussitôt mon attention. Ils n'étaient sensés revenir que la semaine suivante. Je me précipitais, mais avec dignité tout de même, vers la salle du conseil.

POV Isabella

- Lady Isabella, vous allez attraper froid! L'hiver n'est plus loin, et il ne sied pas à une jeune fille de votre rang de passer la journée seule dehors!

Cette réplique me fit sourire. Ma servante Angela était toujours très attentionnée envers moi. Qui croirait en l'entendant que nous avions le même âge? Venue d'une autre, sa réprimande aurait été mal reçue, mais Angela était une de mes amies, peut-être même la seule.

J'aimais parcourir les espaces de la région de la Colline Rouge: elle était si vaste et si sauvage. Elle devait son nom à la couleur de l'herbe au soleil couchant. Pendant mes promenades, à voir les lacs et les forêts, j'avais le sentiment d'être seule au monde, loin des obligations et des devoirs.

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi! Ce titre est ridicule. Quant-à mon rang, il n'est pas bien grand. Notre mini-château s'écroule de toutes parts. Déjà la Tour du Sud n'existe plus. En fait ce lieu ressemble davantage à un ferme.

- Quelque soit l'état de votre patrimoine, vous êtes et resterez de sang noble! Et je vous appellerai toujours par votre titre en public. Il n'est que dans votre chambre que j'accepte de me plier à ce caprice. Lady Isabella, je vous en prie, n'oubliez pas votre rang. En agissant ainsi, vous risquez les rumeurs les plus folles...

- ...et je ne pourrais alors pas me marier. Je sais bien Angela, mais je ne fais rien de mal. Rester enfermée ici pendant toute la journée me rend malade, surtout quand mon père est absent.

- Sir Charles rentrera bientôt du Conseil, j'en suis certaine.

- Tu as raison, et après tout, ce n'est qu'un humble chevalier, pourquoi le roi voudrait-il le retenir?

Entre temps nous étions rentrées à l'intérieur. Je me réchauffais devant la cheminée de la cuisine quand un groupe de servantes entra sans m'apercevoir. Je ne fis pas mine de bouger, les commérages m'amusaient et me distrayaient.

- Lady Tanya sera très certainement choisie. Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de Jessica, la reine des potins en pleine action.

- Mais Lady Lauren est en bonne liste!

- Et puis son altesse a dû se lasser de la Gourgandine. Une fois qu'un homme a eu ce qu'il voulait pourquoi t'épouser? C'est une règle qu'elle ne semble pas avoir enregistrer.

C'était une chose courante chez les domestiques que de donner des surnoms à leurs maitres. Une fois qu'un noble était étiqueté par les siens, très vite le surnom gagnait toute la contrée. Je me demandais souvent comment, moi, on m'avait surnommée. Mais impossible de l'apprendre, c'était un secret bien gardé. D'ailleurs, je n'avais appris ce fait que de par ma manie à ne pas me faire repérer quand j'étais dans une pièce...comme là en cet instant.

- Et la Princesse de Glace?

Lady Tanya et Lady Rosalie étaient les plus citées dans le discours des domestiques. Elles étaient réputées pour leur beauté et leur ambition. C'est ainsi que je savais que la "Princesse de Glace" n'était autre que Rosalie Hale, la fille d'un noble riche et puissant, bien que moins puissant que le père de Lady Tanya.

- Nan, on parle d'un mariage avec le général Emmett. Le roi semble insensible aux beautés glaciales. On murmure d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit d'un fier destrier. Leurs gloussements me fis lever les yeux au ciel, leur bêtise n'avait d'égal que leur bassesse.

- Lady Tanya a donc encore toutes ses chances.

- Quel roi voudrait épouser une femme impure?

Sur ce, je décidais de me retirer. Le mariage d'Edward II, ne m'intéressait aucunement. Qu'elle se nomme Lauren, Tanya ou Rosalie, elle sera riche, de parents malheureux, et faite cocue avec toutes les domestiques du palais. Je ne l'enviais pas. En pensant au mariage, mes pensées se posèrent sur Sir Mike. Nos fiançailles avaient été décidées alors que nous étions enfants. Depuis 3 ans qu'il était au front, il avait dû bien changer. Il n'était pas plus riche que nous, mais il respectait mon indépendance et semblait éprouver de l'affection pour moi. Il était hélas courant qu'un mari méprise sa femme, et dans ce cas rien ne la protégeait de sa méchanceté. Notre futur mariage me convenait, cependant avec la guerre j'ignorais quand il pourrait enfin avoir lieu.

J'avais peur de perdre Charles à la guerre. Etant chevalier, c'était de son devoir d'aller au front même s'il y avait jusque là échappé. Si Mike et mon père venait à mourir avant le mariage, en plus de la douleur de leur perte, je me retrouverais sans rien. Sang noble ou pas, le mariage et la naissance d'un fils est et sera toujours la seule assurance pour la femme.


	3. Chapter 2

POV Edward

Le Conseil avait enfin fini par trancher les points importants. Je me préparai à me lever quand...

- Edward, attends.

Pris au dépourvu, je laissais la majorité de mes conseiller se lever et partir. Bientôt il ne resta plus que mon oncle, mes généraux et les cinq vieux conseillers de feu mon père dont l'autorité était reconnue par tous.

- Bien, maintenant il est temps d'aborder la question cruciale du mariage de sa Majesté.

J'étais piégé! Carlisle avait bien manigancé son coup. Ou alors ma mère. Maintenant que j'avais pris ma place sur le trône, elle ne pouvait plus participer au Conseil, mais de par Carlisle ses idées étaient toujours prises en compte. L'un était indissociable de l'autre. Pas moyen d'y échapper, je devais me soumettre aux propositions de mes notables. Respirant un grand coup je me préparai à une longue discussion.

- Je vous écoute.

Au bout de deux heures tous les noms de jeunes filles nobles en âge de se marier avaient dû être cités. Je n'avais encore pas prononcé un mot, j'attendais que la situation se décante, et que des noms ressortent.

Le mariage était loin d'être ma priorité, mais j'avais conscience de la nécessité d'un héritier mâle au trône, surtout en ces temps troublés. Je savais que tous les nobles du pays espéraient placer la couronne sur la tête de leur fille, petite-fille ou nièce. Tous y voyaient l'occasion de s'élever. Le fait d'être concerné directement m'empêchait de plaindre ces jeunes filles, utilisées comme des pions par leur propre famille.

- Bien, quelques noms se posent comme une évidence. Lady Tanya...

Ah...Lady Tanya. Si on pouvait parler de "lady". La fille du plus puissant et du plus riche de mes sujets. L'ambition de cet homme n'a d'égal que sa cupidité. Elle était persuadée de m'aimer. Certainement une idée que son père avait placé dans sa jolie petite tête. Et jolie elle l'était. Ce qui lui avait ouvert une entrée direct dans mon royal lit, mais aussi dans celui d'un grand nombre d'autres hommes.

- Non.

- Edward, sir Eleazar serait un allié de taille. Il possède des moyens qui nous assureraient la victoire sur nos ennemis. Pensez à ce que cette alliance nous apporterait.

- Si je l'épousai tout le monde serait en droit de contester la paternité de mon héritier. Voulez-vous la fin de mon lignage?

- Non Edward, bien sûr que non. Que pense-tu de Lady Lauren?

Je me retins de leur signifier la fin de l'entrevue. Lady Lauren avait jeté son dévolu sur le trône sitôt arrivé à la cour. Son arrogance l'avait rapidement convaincue de sa réussite prochaine, ce qui m'aurait fait rire si un autre avait été l'objet de sa persévérance. Malheureusement, être roi me désignait comme la victime favorite des arrivistes et des pauvres filles.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance dans Sir Mallory. Il serait capable d'envoyer quelqu'un me tuer au front sitôt mon fils né.

Je me retenais d'ajouter "tel père telle fille".

- Lady Rosalie serait parfaitement appropriée.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Emmett se raidir. La Princesse de Glace, comme l'appelaient mes gens (j'aimais écouter discrètement les domestiques), était d'une grande beauté. Mais sa mesquinerie et son narcissisme m'avaient détournés d'elle dès notre première rencontre. Je l'avais donc laissée avec joie à ma général. Si j'émettais aujourd'hui le désir de la prendre pour femme, je ne doutais pas qu'elle accourrait, mais mon ami ne semblait rien remarquer de son infect personnalité et la regardait comme la 8ème merveille du monde. J'avais beau être roi, je n'avait hélas aucun pouvoir sur la bêtise: j'avais dû me résigner à abandonner Emmett à son sort.

- Lady Rosalie est promise au général Emmett.

La discussion dura ainsi longtemps. Lady Anne, Nathalie, Annabelle, Magalie, Sophie, Suzanne, Hélène, etc. Aucune ne semblait convenir. Soit la cour les avait déjà perverties, soit elles n'étaient pas d'ascendance assez noble, soit l'allégeance de leurs familles ne me semblait pas sincère. Je refusais de creuser ma tombe en laissant le loup entrer dans la bergerie.

Je savais bien sûr que, une fois mon choix arrêté, je me provoquerai des hostilités, à commencer par Eleazar qui lorgnait sur ma couronne depuis déjà longtemps. Cependant, je tenais à grader cet homme à distance, trop proche de moi il me planterait à coup sûr un poignard dans le deux à la première occasion venue. On n'est pas roi sans se faire des ennemis mortels...

Finalement le (mini)Conseil pris fin sans qu'aucune décision n'ait été prise. Plutôt content de moi, je me levais et m'en allais. Mais je fus rapidement rattrapé par mes généraux et meilleurs amis. Décidément, ce n'était pas mon jour.

POV Emmett

Nous avions perdu des heures de blabla pour rien! Edward ne voulait pas se marier, ça sautait aux yeux. Alors pourquoi insister? J'allais me lever à mon tour quand Jasper me lança un regard signifiant "on doit lui parler". Je soupirai, je n'étais pas en vaine aujourd'hui. Franchement était-ce ma place à moi, simple général, de parler mariage avec mon roi? Mais les mots (ou plutôt les regards) du Général Jasper résonnaient toujours comme des ordres, et impossible d'y couper.

- Edward, tu ne nous fuit quand même pas...

Evidemment j'arrivais toujours avec mes gros sabots. Mais, en même temps, si tout cela était l'idée de Jasper, il ne l'ouvrait que rarement, alors c'est moi qui devais me taper la conversation et les sujets désagréables.

- Je n'eus pas de réponse. Mauvais signe.

Je lui passais le bras autour des épaules. Après tout à quoi servait-il d'avoir grandi avec le roi si on ne pouvait pas se permettre quelques familiarités...

Eddie, tu dois tu marier. Tu le sais, je le sais, il le sait (je désignait Jazzy).

- Tu es conscient que je pourrais te faire pendre rien que pour ça?

C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été très sensible sur l'utilisation de surnoms à son propos...Ce garçon n'avait vraiment aucun humour. Soupir.

- Ne change pas de sujet de conversation.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. Je le comprenais. Moi aussi, avant de rencontrer ma Rosie je refusait d'entendre le mot "mariage", et me voilà prêt à me faire passer la corde au cou. Quand on rencontre son âme sœur on n'y peut rien, c'est le destin.

- Trouvez-moi celle qui convient à mes attentes et je l'épouse dans le mois.

Avec ceci il accéléra l'allure et disparut.

- Merci Jazzman, tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

Il haussa les épaules et, sans un mot, partit à son tour. Parfois on se sent bien seul.

POV Tanya

Dans quelques jours mes fiançailles seraient annoncées officiellement. Je n'est jamais douté de mon destin de reine. Papa m'a toujours affirmé que je monterait sur le trône. Edward est le mari idéal. Beau, riche, puissant et un merveilleux amant.

Je fermais les yeux, me remémorant notre dernière étreinte un an auparavant. Avec la guerre nous n'avons pas l'occasion de beaucoup nous voir. Quand je serai sa femme il sera plus facile de passer du temps en sa compagnie sans faire froncer les sourcils aux biens pensants. Qu'un homme se fasse plaisir avec toutes les domestiques on ne lui dira rien, mais qu'une femme se donne à celui qu'elle aime et on la regarde de haut. Certes, Edward n'avait pas été mon premier, plusieurs déjà m'avaient possédés. Mais il sera le dernier. Je l'ai aimé au premier regard qu'il m'a accordé, au premier baiser qu'il m'a donné, aux premières caresses qu'il m'a administrées.

Je soupirai. J'avais eu du mal à capter son attention. Mais sur ordre de mon père de m'étais exécutée et donnée entièrement à ma mission. Aujourd'hui je ne le regrettai pas, j'allai être heureuse avec l'homme de ma vie jusqu'à la fin des temps. L'alliance de ma famille avec le pouvoir royal signifiait la fin de la guerre, papa me l'avait assuré. Plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de mon bonheur. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre la demande en mariage officielle. Le Conseil ne tardera pas à demander une décision définitive à Edward.

En me regardant dans le miroir je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire: décidément la vie était bien belle.


	4. Chapter 3

**A ceux qui n'ont pas relu le premier chapitre: j'ai changé des éléments dans le but de m'éloigner le plus possible d'une autre fic (dont je m'étais inspirée). C'est aussi la raison de l'apparition du prologue. Ainsi, Edward a encore sa mère, Isabella n'est plus fiancée à Sir Jacob mais à Sir Mike, et Emmett est le fils de Carlisle. Je tiens à rappeler ces changements afin que vous ne soyez pas perdus. Il est par conséquent conseillé de relire le chapitre I si vous en êtes restés à la première version.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Et surtout, pardon pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.**

**POV Angela**

L'heure du déjeuner avait sonné, et je me retrouvais de nouveau dans le village de la Bûche d'Or, à observer maîtresse donner du pain aux enfants et aux infirmes.

Le village semblait vide sans ses hommes, mais une nouvelle offensive de l'ennemi à nos frontières avait obligé le Conseil Royal à faire appelle à tous les hommes encore alertes. La faim gagnait tous les ventres de la région et on craignait l'arrivée prochaine du choléra. La dernière épidémie avait vidé le village de moitié. Il s'agissait du patelin le plus proche du château.

Comme à son habitude Lady Isabella n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, inconsciente du danger pour les femmes de sortir seules en temps de guerre. La région de la Colline Rouge était proche des frontières et éloignée du Comté Royale. Si une attaque avait lieu avant le retour de Sir Charles, seul noble des alentours à n'avoir pas été envoyé à la guerre, Dieu ait pitié de nos âmes!

Je n'avais hélas aucune autorité sur la fille de mon seigneur. Il lui fallait toujours aller par monts et pas vaux, au-delà de toute prudence, surtout pour une personne de son rang. Je me disais souvent qu'elle était née dans la mauvaise demeure, les règles et les devoir de la noblesse lui pesait, alors qu'une vie de paysanne l'aurait certainement (aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître) comblée.

La mort de sa mère, Lady Renélise, quelques années plus tôt, n'avait en rien amélioré son désir de solitude. Cette perte l'avait tant affectée qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la seule famille qui lui restait, son père, jusqu'à concevoir pour lui un attachement quasi fusionnel. Une peur démesurée de le perdre s'était emparée d'elle, lui faisant redouter tout éloignement. L'idée d'épouser Sir Michaël (aucun domestique n'était autorisé à l'appeler Mike) lui avait alors paru plus douce, sachant qu'il n'habitait qu'à une lieue de la demeure paternelle.

En regardant Lady Isabella cajoler les enfants et plaisanter avec les infirmes, je ne pouvais être plus comblée d'avoir une maîtresse si généreuse. Bien sûr, beaucoup de domestiques, en particulier les servantes, la méprisaient pour sa gentillesse. Certaines personnes ont besoin d'êtres battues et rabaissées pour éprouver du respect envers leur maître. La seule fois où j'avais perdu mon calme, et Dieu sait que je suis quelqu'un de pacifique, j'avais surpris Jessica traiter Bella de "Sainte-Nitouche".

La majorité, comme elle, se disait que son bon cœur ne pouvait que cacher en profondeur une âme sombre et vile. Ils semblerait que l'être humain cherche toujours les choses les plus sordides chez son prochain pour se dédouaner de ses propres bassesses.

Cela m'attristait, mais ne m'empêchait pas de profiter de chaque jour avec elle. Nous avions grandi ensemble, et si notre condition n'était pas la même, elle m'avait toujours traitée sur un pied d'égalité. L'amitié n'est guère recommandé entre un serviteur et un noble, mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement...Non, cela allait au-delà, pour ma maîtresse, j'étais prête à donner ma vie.

**POV Edward**

Trois jours que je me triturais les méninges, et le problèmes semblait toujours sans solution. La candidate idéale pour me rejoindre sur le trône ne devait pas exister. Je me devais pourtant de faire un choix, pour mon peuple et pour ma lignée. Tout reposait sur moi.

Je soupirai. Décidément la vie d'un roi était bien compliquée.

Pour la millième fois, je changeais de côté, appelant de toute mes forces le sommeil. Mais cela ne servait à rien, j'étais bel et bien parti pour faire une nuit blanche. Je me levais donc de mon lit et enfilait une robe de chambre. C'est joli un château mais qu'est-ce qu'il y fait froid!

Je commençais à me demander si la princesse d'un autre pays ne serait pas la candidate idéale. Cette idée me gênait tout de même, je souhaitais quelqu'un qui ferait du bien-être de mon pays une de ses priorités. Or, une femme étrangère à ce royaume, venue ici en terre inconnue pour épouser un homme lui aussi inconnu, ne serait certainement pas capable d'aimer ce pays autant qu'une de ses natives. Bref, j'étais revenu à mon point de départ.

Je déambulais dans les couloirs du château, et j'avais l'impression de parcourir les méandres de mon cerveau: dans les deux cas j'avais affaire à un véritable labyrinthe dont l'issue m'était invisible. L'obscurité m'empêchait de voir à dix pas, seuls les couloirs principaux étaient éclairés par des torches.

Soudain, j'arrivai dans la salle du trône. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en sourire, je restai roi, même dans mes actions les plus inconscientes.

Je m'assis donc à ma royale place, fermai les yeux et me vidai l'esprit. La solution était quelque part, juste sous mon nez, j'en étais convaincu. Si elle devait m'apparaître ce ne pouvait être qu'en ce lieu.

Quand je relevai les paupières je faillis tomber de mon siège. Ce qui semblait à première vue être un elfe des bois se trouvait devant moi et m'observait. Au deuxième regard, je reconnus Alice. L'erreur était pardonnable, de petite taille, les cheveux courts en épis, les yeux d'un vert brillant, elle avait un physique inhabituel.

Ses origines restaient un mystère. Un jour, Jasper revint de mission avec ce lutin installé à l'arrière de son cheval. Il ne m'a jamais un mot sur leur rencontre. Mais, il n'a jamais été un grand bavard, et ne se livrait que très peu. J'avais toutefois pleinement confiance en lui. Il m'avait sauvé la vie suffisamment de fois pour que je le suive les yeux fermés.

Alice était le seul nom qu'on lui connaissait. On la voyait peu, même si on la savait dans le château. Elle sortait rarement de ses quartiers. Jasper semblait la surprotégée du reste du monde, me faisant me demander ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver avant son entrée dans nos vies.

Les gens du palais l'évitaient. Elle n'était pas d'ascendance noble, bien qu'instruite, et partageait la vie de mon général sans les liens du mariage. Elle était mal vue. Beaucoup la méprisaient, d'autres en avaient peur. La sorcellerie effrayait la population depuis que les Volturi en usaient pour tyranniser les Vallées de l'Est et nous faire la guerre. Elle possédait en effet le don de voyance. Je lui devais plusieurs de mes victoires. Ses conseils m'étaient toujours d'une grande aide.

Elle s'était approchée discrètement, sans que je l'entende.

Je la consultai du regard, attendant qu'elle me dise ce pour quoi elle était là. Mais le silence durait, et elle ne se décidait pas à parler.

- Alice...

- Votre Majesté...

- C'est une heure plutôt étrange pour une promenade.

- Le clair de lune est magnifique et les couloirs moins fréquentés. Et vous?

Cela avait été dit avec un sourire moqueur dansant sur son joli visage.

- Je réfléchis.

- Les paris sur le nom de la future reine vont bon train...

- Si tu viens pour me demander un coup de pouce afin de t'enrichir c'est raté, je ne le connais pas moi-même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir.

- Le choix est certes difficile. Toutefois si je peux me permettre...

- Une vision? As-tu un nom à me donner?

- Plutôt...un conseil...un conseil d'amie.

- Fiable?

Elle me lança de nouveau un sourire narquois.

- C'est à vous de le prendre comme vous le désirez. Je n'ai pas de nom, pas de visage. Mais à mon sens, il vous faut la fille de l'un de vos chevaliers.

Je la regardais stupéfait. Les chevaliers étaient nombreux dans le pays, tout noble ayant l'âge d'aller se battre était proclamé "chevalier". Il en était différemment autrefois, mais la guerre n'en finissant pas, des mesures avaient dû être prises.

Je n'avais pas cherché mon épouse parmi eux, leur ascendance était souvent incertaine au-delà de deux ou trois générations. La dot était inexistante, tout comme l'appui politique et militaire que la famille pouvait apporter.

- Mais...

Elle me coupa d'un geste de la main.

- L'or n'est pas un problème pour le roi du royaume du Nord. Les alliés les plus surs sont ceux qui sont derrière vous depuis le premier jour. Tout noble vous doit obéissance, vous disposez de tous les hommes que vous souhaitez pour les envoyer au front. Votre femme devra être fidèle à son mari et à son roi. Il est donc préférable qu'elle ait été élevée loin de la Cour, du pouvoir et de l'argent. Mais cela, vous le savez déjà.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière et quitta la pièce, sans un bruit.

J'assimilai les éléments qu'elle venait d'apporter à ma réflexion. Oui, bien sûr, la fille d'un chevalier correspondait aux critères, mais à condition que ses origines nous soit connues. Il fallait de plus que j'ai toute confiance en son père. Un tri devait être fait, mais la réponse se trouvait bien là.

Pour la première depuis des jours, je me mis à sourire.

Demain, le Conseil pourrait se réunir pour la dernière fois.

**POV Mike**

Je respirais à plein poumons pendant que je lançais mon cheval au galop. Les années au front avait été dur. Je rêvais souvent de mon château, du confort de mon lit, des assiettes pleines, de la douceur du foyer, et de Bella.

L'image du visage de ma fiancée m'avait aidé à surmonter toutes les épreuves, à gagner tous les combats, à survivre.

Mon retour était inespéré, et j'avais la chance d'échapper à un autre hiver sur les champs de bataille. Le froid s'annonçait mordant cette année. Je me souvenais de chaque saison depuis mon départ. Là-bas il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.

J'avais devant mois au moins un an de repos, peut-être deux. Mon mariage et ma nouvelle épouse prendront tout mon temps. J'avais même l'espoir de produire un héritier à mon sang avant de repartir.

J'attendais ce moment depuis que j'avais posé mes yeux sur Bella, j'étais encore jeune, et elle n'était qu'une enfant, mais j'avais su, sans aucune hésitation, que mon avenir tenait dans son sourire. Je m'étais promis de lui laisser toute la liberté possible. Ma seule requête était qu'elle me soit fidèle et qu'elle me procure des héritiers à mon comté.

Je fermai les yeux. Revoyant ses traits, tentant de deviner les changements apparus avec le temps.

J'étais bien décidé à organiser le mariage le plus tôt possible. J'avais suffisamment attendu, et en ces temps de guerre il ne fallait pas remettre les choses au lendemain.

Je galopais sur la route du retour et j'accourrais droit vers elle. Je serai bientôt là, Bella!


	5. Chapter 4

**Plusieurs personnes voulaient savoir le nom de la fic dont je m'étais inspirée. Il s'agit de Heir of the Darkness. Mes premiers chapitres sont encore proches de cette autre histoire, bien que plus développés. Mais dans peu de temps ma fic prendra une autre direction. Si le couple Edward/Bella sera central, il ne sera pas le sujet principal de l'histoire. **

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**De nouveau, je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver.**

**POV Esme**

Tous les premiers vendredis du mois, nous avions pris l'habitude avec Edward de petit-déjeuner en tête à tête, sans servante ou conseiller; juste nous deux. La guerre et les obligations royales de mon fils nous faisaient parfois reporter notre rendez-vous matinal. Cependant il essayait de me décevoir le moins possible.

Pendant ces courts instants, je redevenais une mère comme toutes les autres parlant avec son enfant. J'y réapprenais à connaître Edward, je le conseillais, je l'encourageais, mais je ne me mêlais jamais de politique. J'avais confié à Carlisle cette part de sa vie il y a longtemps, et je ne tenais pas à revenir dessus.

Seule sa vie privée me concernait.

Or, le choix de son épouse mélangeait cette "répartition des tâches" (comme j'aimais à l'appeler). Car elle ne sera pas seulement la nouvelle reine, mais aussi ma belle-fille, et je ne pouvais pas taire mon opinion sur sa décision future. J'attendais donc, comme tous les autres, qu'il se décide pour donner mon avis, favorable ou non.

Carlisle avait pensé que cela allait être facile. Il l'avait déjà marié dans sa tête à Lady Tanya. Je n'avais rien dit. Cela aurait abouti à une dispute que je ne désirais pas. Et puis, je connaissais suffisamment mon fils pour ne pas redouter une telle bêtise.

Mon plus cher ami avait beau avoir élevé Edward comme un père l'aurait fait, il restait assez ignorant quand on touchait aux pensées et sentiments du Roi.

Je souris à cette pensée, attendrie. Qu'aurais-je fait sans lui? La perspective elle-même me semblait inimaginable tant il s'est creusé une place dans notre vie et dans nos cœurs. Son propre fils était devenu l'égal d'un frère pour le mien. Nous formions véritablement une famille recomposée.

Mais ces vendredis matins n'appartenaient qu'à Edward et moi. Mon cœur se gonflait de joie à la vue de ce bel homme assis face à moi, mangeant tranquillement son pain de seigle et les fruits tardifs du verger.

Lançant un regard vers la fenêtre, je ne pus retenir un frisson en remarquant l'aspect menaçant du ciel, tandis que le bruit du vent me parvenait. L'hiver sera bientôt là, et avec lui la famine et la maladie.

- Avez-vous froid mère?

Je secouai négativement la tête, touchée par la préoccupation que j'avais perçu dans sa voix. J'avançai ma main pour toucher la sienne.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je suis à l'abri du froid et de la faim.

Il hocha tristement la tête. Je savais que sa préoccupation première était de protéger son peuple des maux de ce monde. Hélas, la réalité l'avait depuis longtemps rattrapé. J'étais peinée de le savoir frustré de ne pouvoir être un meilleur roi. Mais j'étais aussi très fière de celui qu'il était devenu, un peu grâce à moi, beaucoup grâce à Carlisle.

- As-tu fait ton choix?

Je n'eus pas besoin de préciser le sujet de cette question, elle l'obsédait bien assez depuis plusieurs jours. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir: je redoutais la réponse. Me fâcher avec Edward n'était pas un plaisir, et connaissant celui-ci il passerait certainement outre mon accord; accord dont il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun besoin.

De plus, je savais que les membres du Conseil commençaient à s'impatienter, désirant retourner chez eux avant la première neige qui rendrait le voyage dangereux.

- La réponse est à portée de main, je l'aurai saisie avant ce soir.

Et avec ça, il me fit son fameux sourire en coin, se leva, me salua selon l'étiquette et sortit de la pièce.

**POV Carlisle**

Voyant que le Roi avait quitté les lieux, je me permis de pénétrer dans le boudoir de la Reine-Mère. Elle ne me vit pas immédiatement, je pus ainsi l'observer à loisir. Ses cheveux toujours caramel malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, les ridules au coin de ses yeux, ses lèvres encore rouges, son regard chaleureux, tout me rappelait notre première rencontre. Elle semblait la même, en plus apaisée.

Nous avions traversé tellement d'épreuves. Tous deux veufs si tôt, chacun avec un tout petit enfant à charge, nous avons dû nous imposer à la population et aux nobles pour assurer son trône à Edward, mais aussi pour empêcher le pays de tomber entre les mains des "Trois Frères Maléfiques". Je ne retins pas mon rire en repensant au surnom que nous avions donné, jeunes encore, au Triumvirat.

Le son signala ma présence à Esme. Je me repris aussitôt.

- Votre altesse j'espère ne pas vous déranger.

- Je vous ai répété nombre de fois déjà de m'appeler par mon prénom quand nous sommes entre nous.

Son ton était légèrement agacé.

- Quelque chose vous chagrine?

-Non je...Ce soir nous serons fixés.

- Vraiment? Qui...?

- Il l'ignore lui-même, mais il le saura bientôt.

- Cela vous déplaît-il?

- Cela m'inquiète. Beaucoup de choses reposent sur son choix. Qu'arrivera-t-il s'il fait le mauvais.

Je m'approchai d'elle. A cet instant, elle paressait si vulnérable.

Sans y penser, j'avançai la main vers sa joue, et je l'y posai délicatement, me perdant au même moment dans ses yeux. Mais, à la sensation de mon toucher, elle les ferma.

- Ayez foi en lui. Lui murmurai-je.

Je m'étais mis à la caresser doucement avec le dos de mon index et de mon majeur. Alors qu'Esme poussait un soupir, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Je reculai vivement. Une domestique venait desservir la table, je fis une courbette et partis rapidement sans oser regarder la Reine-Mère.

**POV Edward**

Quand je m'assis à ma place au Conseil, Carlisle me parut préoccupé. Peut-être ma mère avait-elle déjà annoncé à son fidèle ami que j'allai prendre ma décision aujourd'hui même.

J'étais comme soulagé d'un poids. Alice m'avait promis que la réponse était là. Tout allait donc s'arranger, et je pourrai de nouveau m'occuper de choses bien plus urgentes.

J'allais demander une énumération des différents chevaliers ayant une fille en âge de se marier. Je me préparais à devoir balayer les objections des hommes présents, quand Sir Robert demanda, d'un geste, la parole. Je la lui accordai.

- Votre Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il me faut repartir sur mes terres. Le trajet est long et les grands froids arrivent. Les bêtes sauvages et les garnisons ennemies seront bientôt affamées, je veux pouvoir être là pour défendre les miens.

Un autre se leva.

- Nous connaissons, votre Altesse, l'importance de l'identité de votre épouse. Mais je ne suis qu'un humble chevalier. Mon avis compte peu. Or, je ne peux en toute conscience de cause laisser plus longtemps ma fille seule et sans protection dans une région où tous les hommes sont partis à la guerre. L'hiver est presque là, je dois rentrer chez moi.

Je reconnus Sir Charles. Il avait été un appui pour mon père lors de grandes batailles passées, d'où sa présence ici. Mais comme il ne recherchait pas la gloire, il avait fuit les honneurs. Il n'était donc que chevalier. Cependant, il descendait d'une très longue lignée de nobles. Je savais aussi que sa femme, morte il y a quelques années, était une petite-nièce d'Eléazar. Par conséquent, elle devait être, elle aussi, d'un sang très pur en terme de noblesse, même si son alliance avait dû la couper définitivement de sa famille aux dents longues.

Et ce fut là que ses mots me frappèrent: "ma fille". Il n'était pas tout jeune, et cette fille semblait encore vivre avec lui. Etait-elle veuve ou en attente de se marier?

Je me penchai vers Carlisle. Et lui chuchotai à l'oreille.

- Quel âge a sa fille?

- Jeune. Elle est fiancée à Sir Newton.

Ainsi, la réponse avait bien été là, devant mes yeux, durant tout ce temps. Je me mis à rire ouvertement, provoquant des regards d'incompréhension. Ne jamais douter d'Alice ou de mon propre instinct!

Finalement je retrouvai mon calme.

- Vous avez raison. Rentrez chez-vous, je vous le demande. Allez protéger mon peuple et vos familles. Je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide. Mon choix sera annoncé bientôt.

Le Conseil commença à se lever et à affluer vers la porte.

- Sir Charles, une minute s'il-vous-plaît.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils. Surement pensait-il que je voulais parler de son intervention et le réprimander. Je souris, en partie pour le rassurer, et en partie parce que j'imaginais sa future réaction.

Carlisle était resté en retrait. J'ignorais s'il avait compris mes intentions, mais de toute façon il allait être fixé dans quelques minutes.

- Altesse, je ne voulais pas vous offenser!

Sir Charles était rouge de confusion, incertain de ce qui allait lui arriver. Ah, si seulement il se doutait...

Un rire bref m'échappa, prenant totalement au dépourvu le pauvre bougre.

- Sir Charles, je ne vous ai pas demandé de rester pour vous faire des reproches.

L'étonnement se peignit sur son visage.

- Alors pourquoi...?

- Je souhaite vous nommer Comte de la Vallée Rouge. Le dernier héritier du titre étant mort il y a de cela une décennie, il est temps que je le redistribue. Vous êtes un homme fiable, courageux, bon et honnête, j'ai pleine confiance en vous.

- Votre Majesté! Je ne sais que dire! Mais vous êtes le Roi et en tant que tel vous avez tout droit sur nos vie. Comment vous montrer ma gratitude?

- Ce n'est point nécessaire. M'apprêtant à épouser votre fille, mon futur beau-père ne peut être qu'un simple chevalier.

Le nouveau Comte devint livide. J'acquiesçai pour confirmer qu'il avait bien entendu.

- Je...Non, cela n'est point possible. Isabella doit épouser Sir Mike. Il est justement de retour de guerre m'a-t-on appris aujourd'hui. Votre Altesse ,avec tout le respect que je vous dois...

Il commença à balbutier. Je me doutais qu'un homme tel que lui ne verrait pas d'un très bon œil que sa fille entre à la Cour, lieu dangereux entre tous, et obéisse au bon vouloir d'un homme, serait-ce un Roi, sans qu'il soit là pour la protéger. Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais arrêté mon choix sur Isabella, et je changeais rarement, voir pas du tout, d'avis une fois une idée en tête.

- Comme vous venez de le dire, j'ai tout droit sur vos vie. Vous n'avez pas à discuter mes ordres.

J'étais navré d'utiliser ce ton avec lui, mais il était nécessaire qu'il comprenne bien la situation.

- Vous partirez donc comme vous le désiriez, mais avec trois voitures tirées chacune par six chevaux. Des gardes vous accompagneront pour ramener ici votre fille. Je vous laisse lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous reveniez avec elle, je vous ferai convier quand la date du mariage sera décidée, mais entre temps il serait préférable qu'elle s'habitue à votre absence et à son nouvel environnement. Vous pouvez disposer.

D'un regard, je lui fit comprendre que le sujet était clos.

Il me salua et partit, le visage désormais d'un rouge écrevisse. Le connaissant, aurais-je été un autre, il m'aurait frappé avec acharnement. Mais il était, ici, mains et poings liés.

Alors que je le regardais partir, Carlisle s'approcha.

- Edward, es-tu tombé sur la tête! Cette fille...

- Est la parfaite candidate. Le coupai-je

Je suis le Roi, je ne devrais pas à avoir à me reposer sur la fortune ou l'appui des nobles de ce pays! Si je veux je prends; et je le ferai, car de cela dépend la vie des citoyens. Si je me marie, c'est pour avoir un héritier, pas pour l'or ou les armes.

Je fis une pause pour bien appuyer mes paroles.

La fille de Charles est d'un sang sans tache. Loin de la Cour et élevée par un homme de sa trempe, elle ne sera ni vénale ni impure. J'ai, de plus, toute confiance en son père. Maintenant je n'accepterai plus aucune remarque sur ce sujet. Tu m'a forcé la main pour ce mariage que je ne désirais pas, subis-en les conséquences. Mon choix est fait.

Et je sortis, dignement, sans un regard en arrière, mais sûr d'avoir très prochainement la visite de ma mère.


	6. Chapter 5

**Comme à chaque début de chapitre (ça devient une habitude!) je souhaite vous remercier pour vos reviews (je commence à retenir certains noms!). Je sais ainsi que la direction que je prends est la bonne. J'avais en effet peur que de vous ennuyer avec le couple Carlisle/Esme, cependant (je vous préviens^^) je souhaite développer les quatre autres couples en dehors de Bella/Edward.**

**Vos commentaires (positifs comme négatifs) sont donc les bienvenus, j'en prendrai compte s'ils sont pertinents.**

**Si un jour vous vous apercevez qu'un chapitre a disparu, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est que je suis en phase de correction. En relisant les chapitres précédents (histoire de ne pas écrire n'importe quoi) j'y découvre des fautes d'orthographe ou de temps!**

**Horrifiée, il me faut aussitôt corriger ces infamies! Ainsi certains chapitres seront changés pour les mêmes...avec moins de fautes :)**

**Je vous demande encore pardon de vous soumettre des textes souvent relus trop vite.**

POV Isabella

La pluie tombait drue et le vent soufflait fort. J'avais dû renoncer à mon excursion quotidienne. Ne voulant pas rester enfermée entre quatre murs, je m'étais réfugiée dans l'écurie.

Cette place avait toujours été pour moi un refuge quand il m'était impossible de quitter la maison. Au milieu des chevaux, respirant l'odeur si caractéristique du lieu, j'absorbais un peu de leur fougue et de leur liberté.

J'avais compris depuis longtemps que je ne serai jamais complètement libre. Il y aura toujours au-dessus de moi quelqu'un qui prendra les décisions à ma place: mon père, mon mari ou mon fils. Toutefois, une femme pouvait être satisfaite du choix fait pour elle. C'était mon cas. Les contraintes ne me plaisaient guère, et je savais que Sir Mike ne souhaitait pas m'en imposer plus que de raison.

Je soupirai et m'assis dans le foin, ayant vue sur l'extérieur. Avec ce temps, personne ne trainait dehors, j'étais seule avec moi-même et heureuse de l'être.

La nouvelle du retour éminent de mon fiancé m'était parvenue quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant, s'étant trouvé déployé à la frontière opposée de celle qui bordait notre région, il était probable que mon père arrive avant lui.

Le Conseil s'était en effet achevé, libérant Charles de ses obligations. Cela avait été un soulagement, bientôt la Colline Rouge deviendra difficile d'accès depuis le centre du pays. Durant ces temps très durs, nous ne pourrons pratiquement compter que sur nous-mêmes pour la défense de nos gens, ainsi que pour le ravitaillement. Grace à mon alliance avec la famille Newton, j'étais assurée de pouvoir aider celui qui m'avait tout donné dans ses devoirs de suzerain, en mettant les domestiques et autres biens de Mike à sa disposition.

Tout sera bientôt parfaitement en ordre. Je souris d'aise.

C'est alors que me parvint le son d'un cheval au galop. Je me relevai et m'écartai rapidement pour ne pas me trouver sur le chemin d'une bête en furie. La minute suivante, un superbe Bai clair entra. Son cavalier tira les rênes de toutes ses forces. L'animal à l'arrêt, je pus enfin distinguer le visage du nouveau venu.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, après trois longues années d'absence, Sir Mickaël Newton se trouvait devant moi en chair et en os...et trempé. Pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu au front depuis tout ce temps, il semblait encore jeune, en bonne santé et heureux, même si les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient son épuisement. Pour être arrivé si vite, il devait avoir galopé sans aucune halte depuis son départ.

Je ne savais quoi dire. Un moment passa durant lequel rien ne fut dit. Nous nous sommes ainsi observés un certain lapse de temps, notant les changements qui avaient eu lieu dans nos physionomies depuis notre dernière rencontre. Son visage poupon avait pris de la maturité, il portait désormais les cheveux long, et il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son air qui m'était indéchiffrable.

Je m'apprêtais à prendre la parole, voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas, quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- J'ai fait ce chemin jusqu'à vous sans m'arrêter, prenant à peine le temps de boire et de manger. Je ne suis pas encore rentré chez-moi, car je désirais avant toute chose vous revoir.

Je lui répondis par un sourire, seule réponse valable devant un si beau compliment. J'avais toujours été flattée par les sentiments de Sir Mike à mon égard, bien que je ne les partageais pas. Je m'étais cependant promise d'être une bonne épouse pour lui témoigner ma gratitude. Son comportement envers moi avait en effet toujours été irréprochable.

- Alors, racontez-moi ce que j'ai manqué durant mes années d'absence...

Je me rassis à la place que j'occupais avant son arrivée; très vite il m'y rejoint.

C'est ainsi, installés dans le foin, les yeux suivant la pluie qui tombait comme si elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter, que je tentais de lui résumer les dernières années écoulées.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée, quand le jour commença à décliner, qu'il se releva pour partir. Il avait encore une lieue à faire avant d'arriver chez lui, et sa famille l'attendait déjà depuis trop longtemps.

- Mes obligations m'empêcheront de revenir vous voir avant quelques temps. Mais je vous prie de m'envoyer un messager dès que votre père sera rentré afin que lui et moi puissions nous rencontrer pour fixer une date à notre mariage que j'espère très prochain.

Au revoir Isabella je serai dans l'attente de notre prochain entretien.

Et il partit.

La journée avait été longue et forte en émotions, je pris donc le chemin pour rentrer et me restaurer avant d'aller me coucher, dans l'espoir que le lendemain ramènerait mon père à la maison.

...

...

_Plus tard..._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Au vu de la lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel, l'aube était encore loin. Pendant quelques secondes je m'émerveillai devant cette nuit pure qui avait pris place après une journée de bourrasques...comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Des bruits au rez-de-chaussée me tirèrent de ma rêverie. Curieuse de savoir ce qui m'avait réveillée à une heure si tardive, j'enfilai une robe de chambre par-dessus mon pyjamas, sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers.

Une exclamation de joie m'échappa lorsque je vis la silhouette de Charles se dessiner devant le feu de la cheminée.

Il se retourna en m'entendant et me serra fort dans ses bras, bras dans lesquels où je m'étais aussitôt précipitée.

Notre étreinte dura quelques secondes de trop. Si je n'avais pas été aussi euphorique, je me serais certainement rendue compte plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce ne fut pas le cas, et je profitai pleinement de nos embrassades.

Puis, il se réinstalla devant la cheminée, et je m'assis sur le tapis, adossée contre ses jambes. Je me laissai aller, mes yeux suivant la danse des flammes, profitant du bonheur de nos retrouvailles silencieuses. Entre nous, les mots n'avaient jamais été aussi forts que par leur absence.

Mon père se remit à manger son pain et son fromage. Je ne me retournai pas et gardai les yeux fixés sur le feu, manquant ainsi l'air soucieux qui avait envahi le visage de mon géniteur.

J'étais sur le point de me rendormir, bien au chaud et me sentant de nouveau totalement en sécurité sous le regard de Charles.

Mais soudain un grand fracas mit fin à ma somnolence.

Le bruit venait de la cuisine. Je m'y précipitai sans écouter l'exclamation de mon père voulant me retenir.

Devant moi, notre doux et calme office, seulement dérangé habituellement par les ragots des servantes, était envahi par des gardes royaux. Nos domestiques se pressaient autour d'eux, vérifiant qu'ils ne manquaient de rien.

Je vis que certaines flirtaient honteusement avec les envahisseurs, notamment Jessica. Je n'étais pas suffisamment naïve pour croire que leur situation chez nous était idyllique. Nous étions isolés, la faim se trouvait souvent à notre porte, moi-même je l'avais déjà connue, les frontières étaient trop proches et les hivers étaient plus rudes que dans le centre du pays. Nombreuses étaient donc les femmes non nobles de la Colline Rouge à rêver d'un homme fort qui les épouserait et les emmènerait vivre dans le Compté Royal, là où la vie était plus facile, même si elle n'y était pas parfaite.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour réagir. Je refermai la porte, et revins sur mes pas, bien décidée à obtenir une raison à tout ce remue-ménage.

En me voyant revenir, les questions prêtes à surgir de ma bouche à tout instant, il soupira et ferma les yeux, se tenant l'arête du nez entre son pouce et son index.

Sa réaction me prit au dépourvu: je m'arrêtai net dans mon élan.

Le voir aussi bouleversé ne me rassura pas. Je m'agenouillai face à lui et posai ma joue gauche sur ses genoux, la tête entre les bras, le regard fixé sur lui, attendant qu'il relève la tête et réponde à mon questionnement muet.

Après un trop long moment durant lequel ma patience fut mise à rude épreuve, il se décida enfin à me regarder. Je lus sur son visage de la tristesse mais aussi de la résignation.

- Bella...

Il s'arrêta, comme si les mots étaient trop durs à prononcer.

- Bella...

Il semblait prendre plaisir à prononcer mon nom, comme une friandise qu'on savoure et qu'on fait rouler sous la langue avant d'y renoncer pour toujours.

- Le roi a choisi la future Reine.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa.

Ainsi, ce n'était que cela. Pourquoi un tel cirque pour une chose aussi simple? Surement Charles avait pris la route du retour avec les gardes royaux car allant dans la même direction, il leur aurait alors proposé de se reposer une nuit chez nous avant de repartir pour aller chercher la fiancée du Roi.

Cela ne nous regardait pas. Notre vie n'en sera pas transformée. Quelque soit le choix de sa Majesté, tout cela se passait beaucoup trop loin et trop haut pour nous. Même si mon père était membre du Conseil, nous n'étions que de pauvres gens essayant de survivre comme nous pouvions, nous et nos gens.

Je lui souris et lui caressai la main.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Mais il fit ce que jamais jusque là il n'avait fait: il retira sa main de la mienne. Il prit une grande inspiration et saisis de ses deux mains mon visage. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc les yeux dans les yeux, nos nez à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Isabella...

L'utilisation de mon prénom entier me fit froncer les sourcils. J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais...

- La future Reine, c'est toi.


	7. Chapter 6

**Après avoir lu vos reviews, il m'a semblé important de préciser une petite chose. Le monde dans lequel évoluent mes personnages est, vous l'avez compris, inspiré en grande partie par le Moyen-âge. Cependant, ce n'est pas le Moyen-âge à proprement parlé. Vous l'avez remarqué, l'univers que j'ai construit ici n'est pas le notre, par conséquent je me réserve le droit de faire apparaître des éléments venant d'autres époques. Ne m'accusez donc pas d'anachronisme.**

POV Isabella

J'avais bloqué la porte avec une table, personne ne pouvait entrer dans ma chambre sans mon accord. Allongée sur le lit, mon regard était fixé au plafond. Ma discussion avec Charles repassait en boucle dans ma tête. L'aube se levait et je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser comment ma vie avait pût changer à ce point entre le moment où j'étais allée me coucher, dans l'attente du retour de mon père, et cet instant précis où la lumière blafarde du dehors entrait peu à peu par la fenêtre.

Bien sûr, la décision avait déjà été prise bien avant que je l'apprenne. Pendant tout ce temps, alors que j'imaginais un future paisible au sein de la Colline Rouge, il était déjà entendu que j'allai être arrachée à ma famille, à ma maison, à mes forêts et à mes rivières. J'étais chez moi ici, et j'y étais heureuse! Pourquoi la décision égoïste d'un homme, qui vivait à des milliers de kilomètres et qui ne me connaissait pas, avait plus de poids que ma propre volonté concernant mon bonheur?

J'essuyai d'un geste rapide les larmes de rage qui s'étaient remises à couler.

_Flashback_

_- La future Reine, c'est toi._

_Je reculai de stupeur avec l'impression que Charles m'avait assené une gifle. Les mots qu'il venait de dire n'avaient aucun sens._

_Mais il ne soupirait plus, toute ombre de doute avait disparu de son visage, il avait désormais cet air grave qu'il arborait lors des décisions importantes qu'on ne devaient pas remettre en question._

_- Tu pars demain, ordre royal._

_Je commençai à suffoquer, mon père me chassait de chez lui, il ne voulait plus de moi. S'était-il au moins battu pour moi?_

_- Je ne veux pas!_

_Ce cri était parti de lui-même, sans que je puisse le retenir. Je le regrettai aussitôt._

_Mon père était devenu rouge de colère. Il s'était levé et me dominait de toute sa hauteur._

_- Il est de notre devoir d'obéir au Roi! Aucun sujet de sa Majesté ne peut désobéir à ses ordres. C'est un honneur qu'il fait à notre famille. Ne me fais pas honte, Isabella!_

_- Je vous hais!_

_Je me relevai et partais en courant._

_fin du flashback_

Charles avait toujours été fidèle à son Roi: au père d'abord, puis au fils. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé l'importance de son attachement.

Je soupirai. Bien sûr, c'était un honneur pour les Swann. Jusque là pauvre, sans descendant de sexe masculin, notre Maison, qui avait été si puissante il y a deux siècles, allait s'éteindre et disparaître dans le néant de l'Histoire. Aujourd'hui, on lui permettait une nouvelle naissance grâce à mon mariage avec Edward II.S'il ne portait pas notre nom, le future Roi n'en sera pas moins de notre sang.

Belle revanche, certes, mais pourquoi cela devait-il se faire à mes dépends.

Je poussai un long soupir, et me tournai sur le côté pour faire face à la fenêtre. La lumière du jour augmentait. Avec elle, c'était mon départ qui se préparait. J'imaginait les servantes en pleine ébullition. "Lady Isabella future Reine du Royaume du Nord", quelle nouvelle, quel chamboulement cela devait être dans leur monde étriqué!

Certainement, mes bagages seront-ils vite faits: la fiancée du Roi ne porte pas les même atours que la fille d'un chevalier. Mes frusques resteront ici, nous n'emporterons que le stricte nécessaire pour le voyage. Par contre dans les cuisines ce devait être le branlebas de combat...

Ma main se porta à mon cou pour caresser doucement la chaîne qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait appartenu à ma mère. Il y pendait une unique perle. Malgré sa simplicité et son peu de valeur, ce bijoux était ce à quoi j'attachais le plus de prix. Quoi qu'on me dise une fois au Palais, je me promettais de ne jamais le retirer. Il me rappellera d'où je viens et qui je suis.

Je fermai les yeux, priant pour que le temps s'arrête.

J'entendis alors quelque chose frapper aux carreaux de ma fenêtre. En ouvrant les yeux, je me trouvait presque nez à nez avec Angela.

Je lui ouvris rapidement. Elle entra tranquillement dans ma chambre comme s'il s'agissait de la porte d'entrée. Avec un léger sourire, je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'assit à une extrémité du lit, me laissant l'autre.

- Cela doit être un choc.

Je retins la remarque acerbe qui me vint à la bouche à cet instant. Mieux valait la laisser d'abord exposer son point de vue, je lui devais bien ça.

- Vous savez, quatre domestiques vont vous suivre, et je suis l'une d'entre eux! Nous allons rester ensemble!

Son grand sourire me réchauffa le cœur. Au moins je ne serais pas seule. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit.

- Jessica aussi...

Mon sourire se transforma aussitôt en grimace, décidément je ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Mais Jessica était le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment.

- Fuyons! Angela, partons toi et moi!

Cela sortait du plus profond de mon cœur. Je sentais qu'un fois au château, j'allai étouffer, que tout serait fini: plus de liberté, surveillée par tout le monde, une vie régie par des règles ancestrales, soumise à un mari despotique à qui personne n'a jamais dit non.

- Bella, vous avez toujours rêvé d'avoir votre vie entre vos mains. En étant Reine, vous n'aurez plus que deux personne au-dessus de vous: Dieu et le Roi!

Elle ne comprenait décidément pas qu'en compensation des devoirs que j'aurai, les quelques droits qu'on m'octroiera étaient infimes, un goutte dans l'océan.

Le cri d'un corbeau résonna dans le petit jour. J'étais las, je ne voulais pas argumenter. J'ouvris la fenêtre qui donnait sur un frêne. Avec la facilité de l'habitude, je sautai sur sa branche la plus proche et descendis jusqu'au sol avant de partir en courant vers le bois à l'orée du domaine.

Déjà enfant, je courrais ainsi, attirée par l'odeur des pins. après avoir échappé à la surveillance des adultes. J'avais appris toutes les ruses imaginables pour être la plus discrète et la plus fugitive possible. Mes parents s'étaient souvent faits des cheveux blancs par ma faute.

J'avais arrêté de courir, je marchais désormais rapidement, sachant toujours exactement où je devais aller. Les environs n'avaient plus aucun secret pour moi.

Arrivée au niveau des arbres je ne ralentis pas mon allure. J'évitai les obstacles qui m'étaient familiers depuis toujours. J'arrivai enfin à destination: une clairière...ma clairière.

Le lieu était désert. Durant cette saison, on ne pouvait deviner à quel point cet endroit était enchanteur le reste de l'année. Avec le retour des oiseaux, la fin de la période d'hibernation et l'éclosion des fleurs, on aura l'impression d'avoir franchi les portes du paradis. Mais je ne serai plus là. Cette année avait été la dernière...sans que je le sache.

Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe, me moquant de la rosée matinale. Cette matinée était tout ce qui me restait pour faire mes adieux.

Reviendrai-je un jour? Dans combien de temps?

L'avenir semblait incertain. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais eu autant de doutes le concernant...tout avait était si confortable, planifié et décidé des années auparavant.

Cette clairière avait un pouvoir d'apaisement sur ma personne. Au bout de quelques temps, je me sentis prête à rentrer et affronter ce qui se préparait.

C'est alors que je sentis une chose froide se poser sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir des flocons voleter doucement autour de moi. La neige allait compliquer le voyage, je devais rentrer immédiatement, l'escorte royale voudra certainement partir le plus tôt possible.

Après avoir jeter un dernier regard en arrière, je m'enfonçai de nouveau entre les arbres.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

La voiture cahotait. Le chemin était encore long. Je rêvais d'un moyen de transport plus confortable. Le soir, nous campions et le reste du temps nous la passions serrées dans la voiture, Angela, Jessica, la femme de chambre Marceline et moi. Pourtant, c'était une voiture plus grande que la moyenne, mais au fil des jours, nous avions l'impression qu'elle rétrécissait. Déjà, avant même mon arrivée au Palais, j'étouffais. Les villages traversés laissaient apercevoir des manants affamés. Les paysages étaient nappés de blanc.

La neige n'avait cessé de tomber depuis mon rapide passage dans la clairière. Après mon retour, les choses s'était vite enchaînées. J'avais à peine eu le temps de faire mes adieux aux personnes que je quittais. Mon père me serra brièvement dans ses bras, et me laissa partir.

Jamais je n'oublierai la vue de ma maison s'éloigner peu à peu à travers la fenêtre de la voiture. Pendant des heures, j'étais restée immobile fixant le point où avait disparu depuis longtemps ma demeure, serrant la main d'Angela et retenant les larmes qui montaient.

Jamais je n'avais autant ressenti ce sentiment d'injustice qui s'empara de moi à ce moment-là.

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta. Bientôt un homme du Roi apparu à la porte.

- Ma Lady, nous devons nous arrêter quelques temps, la route est bloquée.

Je descendis aussitôt du véhicule, ravie de me dégourdir les jambes. Très rapidement la raison de cet arrêt me devint visible: un énorme chêne était tombé en plein milieu de notre route.

Les hommes se mirent vite à l'œuvre. Mes compagnes de voyage étaient restées dans la voiture à cause du froid. je voyais s'étendre devant moi quelques heures de liberté. Un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres.

Je m'étais enfoncé dans la forêt en faisant bien attention de marquer mon chemin pour le retour. Les arbres étaient hauts et me protégeaient de la neige.

Je débouchai, après une demi-heure de marche, sur une trouée.

Devant moi s'étalaient des chanterelles. De tous les champignons, elles avaient toujours été mes favoris. Avec mon étole, je commençai à faire un paquet pour en emporter le plus possible. Par ce temps et en période de famine, c'était à mes yeux un véritable miracle, un de ceux que seule la Nature puisse nous offrir.

Je perdis la notion de toute chose alors que je me plongeais entièrement dans ma récolte.

J'allai d'un point à l'autre, cueillant ici et là. Je me revoyais enfant, perdue au milieu des jonquilles, faisant un bouquet (le gros possible!) pour l'anniversaire de ma mère.

J'avais presque fini mon ouvrage quand un bruit se fit entendre dans mon dos.

Je m'immobilisai, attendant que la personne qui venait d'arriver fasse connaître sa présence, mais rien ne se produisit. Seule le bruit d'une respiration me parvint.

Doucement, l'air de rien, je me retournai. Je restai tétanisée face à la vue qui s'offrait à moi.

Un loup, les babines retroussées sur des crocs qui me semblèrent démesurés, me fixait, prêt à me sauter à la gorge. La faim ne touchaient pas que les hommes...

Ne me laissant pas l'occasion de réagir, la bête fléchit les pattes et bondit. Un cri désespéré m'échappa.


	8. Chapter 7

**Désolée pour l'attente, malheureusement certaines obligations doivent passer avant le plaisir**

**Je sais que beaucoup trouvent ces chapitres trop courts. Mais un chapitre d'une grande taille représente une vingtaine de page Word. Quand on sait qu'une seule page représente parfois une heure de boulot…bref faire davantage n'est pas possible pour le moment à moins que je gagne au loto!**

**Dans ce chapitre…un coup foudre aura lieu, mais lequel?**

POV Isabella

Instinctivement je portai les mains à mon visage pour me protéger.

Les crocs de la bête se refermèrent sur mon bras droit

Je tombai en arrière, laissant le loup me dominer de toute sa taille. La situation m'apparut alors dans toute son ampleur. J'étais seule au milieu des bois et mes compagnons de voyage ignoraient tout de mon escapade.

La réalité me frappa comme un coup de fouet. Je ne pouvais pas mourir ici, pas ainsi!

Mes rêves, mes espoirs, tous ceux que j'aimais, me vinrent à l'esprit.

Je devais me battre et je devais vaincre!

De ma main gauche je tirai de toutes mes forces sur son oreille droite. Il me lâcha pour attraper mon autre bras. Je reculai vivement, toujours à terre au milieu des champignons.

Je sentis alors une branche sous l'une de mes mains.

La saisissant telle une épée, je m'apprêtais à défendre chèrement ma vie.

De nouveau, mon adversaire s'élança sur moi. Je roulai sur le côté et le frappai sur le museau avec mon arme.

Mon geste sembla être une erreur tactique car l'animal se mit à grogner, clairement énervée.

La peur commençait à me paralyser. Je luttai pour garder le contrôle de mon corps, mes mains commençant à trembler, mes dents à claquer, mes yeux à pleurer.

Je frappai encore et encore à l'arrière de ses oreilles, sur son dos, sur sa tête…

Sous le coup de l'étonnement, le monstre ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Soudain, la rage prit possession de lui. Il recula, montra les crocs et bondit la gueule béante.

Je lui enfonçai le bâton dans la gorge, aussi profondément que je pus, me levai en appelant à l'aide à grands cris et courus droit devant moi, gênée dans mes mouvements par ma robe et par la neige au sol.

Un grognement féroce retentit dans mon dos. Je tournai la tête pour voir la bête plus furieuse que jamais. Cette fois elle attaquerait pour tuer du premier coup.

Je courais plus vite, relevant les pans de ma robe, je criais plus fort, espérant être entendue. Sans doute me cherchait-on? La Providence ne pouvait pas m'abandonner ainsi!

Tout se passa en un instant.

Une prière sortie de mon enfance me vint à la bouche. J'étais essoufflée par l'effort fourni et par la peur qui me serrait les entrailles.

Je n'avais plus la force de crier et courir me semblait vain.

La clairière était grande et je n'avais nulle place ou me cacher, je m'étais éloignée des arbres en cherchant les meilleurs champignons.

Je m'arrêtai. Les yeux clos, je me retournai doucement pour faire face à la bête.

J'inspirai un grand coup avant d'ouvrir les paupières.

Comme au ralenti, je vis le monstre fléchir les pattes les yeux fixé sur ma personne. Les babines retroussées, il s'élança.

Soudain, un bruit de galop parvint à mes oreilles.

Un cavalier surgit de l'orée de la forêt, brandit son épée et trancha la tête du loup au moment où il allait m'atteindre.

Du sans de l'animal m'éclaboussa, mais je ne réagis pas.

Mes jambes lâchèrent sous mon poids et je m'affaissai à terre, les joues noyées sous mes larmes.

Etait-ce des larmes de peur, de soulagement ou de reconnaissance? Certainement un peu de tout cela, et cent fois plus.

Une main se tendit alors devant moi. Je relevai la tête et rencontrai deux yeux inquiets appartenant à l'un des hommes de mon escorte.

- Sir Benjamin, madame, écuyer de sa Majesté le Roi.

POV Angela

Après m'être renseignée sur le temps qu'il nous fallait attendre en ces lieux, je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur la forêt alentour, et un frisson me parcourut.

Il ne faisait pas bon de rester trop longtemps en cet endroit. Les arbres étaient resserrés les uns sur les autres, empêchant de discerner ce qu'il pouvait se passer tout autour de nous.

Nous étions maintenant à l'intérieur des terres et loin de la frontière, mais les bandits et les bêtes sauvages pullulaient dans ces régions.

Je décidai finalement de rejoindre ma maîtresse dans la voiture. Depuis le début de ce périple nous avions eu peu d'occasions de nous parler car nous étions sans cesse en présence de Jessica et ses comparses.

Arrivée dans l'habitacle, mon sang se figea. Personne.

Je sortis aussitôt et me mis à rechercher Lady Isabella dans les environs.

Je dus me rendre à la raison: elle était partie.

Je n'avais aucun doute sur la nature temporaire de cette fugue…comme toutes les autres. Certainement avait-elle voulu faire un tour.

Mais cette forêt et cette région lui étaient inconnues. Il s'agissait d'inconscience pure!

Tout pouvait arriver.

Je devais agir le plus vite possible. Je me dirigeai vers les hommes de notre garde.

Durant le voyage, nous avions à peine échangé quelques mots avec eux. Il était impropre pour une jeune femme non-mariée de converser avec des inconnus. De plus, nous étions restées dans la voiture à l'abri du froid.

Cela n'avait bien sûr aucunement empêché nos compagne de voyage de minauder en leur présence; ce qui avait le don de nous exaspérer, Bella et moi-même, mais aussi de nous amuser grandement…les distractions manquant fortement à ce voyage.

Ne sachant ni leurs noms, ni leurs grades, je m'approchai du premier soldat que je vis et lui demandai le nom du responsable de notre escorte.

On me désigna un homme se trouvant de dos qui semblait surveiller la bonne marche du travail.

Je respirai un grand coup et lui touchai l'épaule.

Il se tourna et je restai figée. Il était plus jeune que sa posture et son grade ne le suggéraient. Ses grands yeux semblaient plonger au plus profond de mon âme. Je croîs que mon cœur manqua quelques battements quand il me sourit pour m'encourager à parler.

Je finis par me ressaisir et lui rapporta en quelques mots la situation, précisant que Lady Isabella était coutumière du fait et qu'il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une fuite.

Je le vis se redresser de toute sa taille et héler plusieurs soldats. Il leur donna des directives et, avant que je puisse réagir, ils avaient disparu, engloutis par les arbres.

Après avoir donné d'autres instructions, mon interlocuteur se retourna vers ma personne et, bien malgré moi, le rouge me monta aux joues.

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous abandonner ainsi, mais je suis certain que vous me pardonnerez de vous quitter pour rechercher votre maîtresse disparue.

Avec un dernier salut, et sans me laisser l'opportunité de lui répondre, il siffla son cheval et s'enfonça dans les bois par une ouverture un peu plus large.

L'attente s'étira dans le temps. Je me rongeais les sangs. La culpabilité m'envahissait au fil des minutes qui passaient. Je m'étais toujours senti responsable de Bella et j'avais le sentiment d'avoir aujourd'hui failli à la mission que je m'étais donnée de la protéger.

Soudain, je vis du mouvement. Je me redressai et vis les hommes partis à la recherche de ma maîtresse reparaître, mais les mains vides. J'ignorais ce que cela signifiait, mais avant de pouvoir de nouveau sombré dans le désespoir, mon mystérieux chef d'escorte arriva avec dans les bras… Lady Isabella, recouverte de sang.

Je poussai un cri et me précipitai vers eux. J'entrainai ma maîtresse le plus vite possible dans notre véhicule. Pour nous protéger du froid et nous donner de l'intimité, des draps avaient été tendus aux portes de notre voiture.

Je lui enlevai son manteau et ses gants. Après examen, je me rendis compte que ses blessures se cantonnaient aux bras et aux mains.

Soulagée, je pris un chiffon et de l'eau, et entrepris de nettoyer tout ce sang.

Bella ne réagissais pas, et je supposai rapidement qu'elle devait être en état de choc.

Pendant tout ce temps où j'avais attendu anxieuse, j'avais imaginé une longue tirade sur son inconscience, mais il semblait finalement que cette aventure (quelle qu'elle soit) lui ait servi de leçon.

Elle parut revenir à elle petit à petit.

- Forêt…champignon…loup…sang…

Elle claquait des dents tout en grelottant, mais j'avais compris l'essentiel. Je passai une couverture autour de ses épaules. Elle soupira et me désigna de la tête un petit panier.

Au fil du temps, et à force de gambader dans la nature, ma maîtresse avait appris, et moi aussi par la même occasion, quelques rudiments sur les plantes médicinales. Nous ne nous en vantions pas, bien évidemment, cette science étant souvent attribuée aux sorciers et aux guérisseurs.

C'était notre petit secret.

Avec la rapidité que donne l'habitude, je disposai sur ses plaies un emplâtre à base de verveine. Ce remède appliqué, je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je fermai moi-même les yeux, repensant à notre enfance partagée et aux moments de joie qu'il nous restait encore à vivre ensemble.

Le voyage reprit son cours avec sa monotonie.

Lady Isabella me raconta comment l'écuyer du Roi, Sir Benjamin, l'avait sauvée. A ce récit mon cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans ma poitrine et mon amie, qui s'en étant rendu compte, s'était gentiment moquée de moi.

Je n'avais rien répondu, lâchant juste un sourire timide, mais l'image de cet homme n'avait plus quitté mon esprit depuis.

Et puis le moment tant attendu de la fin du voyage arriva et nous fûmes bientôt en vue du château.

Ma maîtresse s'était rembrunie.

Quand je descendis de la voiture je fus malgré moi impressionnée par la taille de la demeure.

Peu de personnes étaient présentes pour nous accueillir, mais je devinais facilement que le Roi n'avait sans doute pas voulu faire l'annonce officielle de ses fiançailles avant d'avoir rencontré la future épouse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors, et deux hommes vinrent à la rencontre de Sir Benjamin. Je fus frappée par la prestance et la beauté du plus jeune.

Un éclair de lucidité me traversa : j'étais en présence du Roi du Royaume du Nord! Son écuyer faisait tout simplement un rapport sur le voyage à son maître.

C'est ce moment que choisit Bella pour daigner descendre du véhicule. Le trajet l'avait épuisée et ses blessures, quoique presque cicatrisées, la faisaient encore quelque peu souffrir.

Sa Majesté, ayant fini d'écouter son serviteur, vint à notre rencontre. Je me dépêchai aussitôt de lui faire une profonde révérence, émue de me trouver face à lui.

Ma maîtresse me regarda avec étonnement avant de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Elle se tourna alors vers le nouvel arrivant et lui fit une rapide courbette en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, espérant que le Roi ne se formaliserait pas de son attitude.

- Ma Lady, vous êtes arrivée chez vous. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Lady Caroline, ici présente, va vous conduire dans vos appartements pour que vous puissiez vous reposer de votre long périple.

Avec un signe de la tête Bella fit comprendre à "Lady Caroline" qu'elle était prête à la suivre. Et c'est sans un mot ni un sourire qu'elle prit congé du Roi, non sans toutefois l'avoir fusillé du regard avant de lui tourner le dos.

Je poussai un profond soupir, fis une dernière révérence à sa Majesté avec un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres et me dépêchai de rejoindre ma maîtresse.

Cela promettait d'être de très longues fiançailles…


	9. Chapter 8

**Après avoir lu vos reviews, je crois que je dois me répéter, mais il me semble important de le faire.**

**Je publie mes chapitres de façon très inégale. Je le sais. Mais je me suis fait la promesse de toujours finir ce que j'ai commencé. Je vous assure donc que je n'abandonnerai ni Les dés du destin, ni Tous dans le même bateau. Peut-être mettrais-je un peu de temps (surtout que j'ignore le nombre de chapitres que je ferai) mais mes deux histoires (et toutes celles que j'écrirai peut-être par la suite) auront une fin digne de ce nom. Par conséquent même si je délaisse pendant deux mois ou plus leur publication, soyez certains que ce n'est que temporaire.**

POV Soldat

- Seigneur, il nous faut partir maintenant!

- Non, nous devons tenir notre position!

- Nous allons bientôt être encerclés, il n'est plus temps de combattre mais de fuir. En restant ici vous ne servirez que leurs intérêts. Votre tête vaut de l'or, la rançon sera élevée. Il nous faut partir MAINTENANT! Répétai-je en tirant sur le bras de mon supérieur.

- Comment cela se fait-ce? Ce côté de la frontière est la mieux gardée de tout le pays! Comment ont-ils pu arriver jusque là? D'où vient-il que nous ne nous sommes aperçus du danger qu'une fois la partie perdue?

- Sir, nous devons profiter de la nuit pour nous échapper, les questions viendront en temps et en heure. Pour le moment nous devons agir, non réfléchir.

…

POV Bella

Je regardai pour la énième fois autour de moi. Ma nouvelle chambre était si grande que cela en devenait ridicule. Je soupirai et m'affaissai sur le lit.

Angela était restée seule avec moi. Mes affaires avaient été montées et, aussitôt que cela devint possible, j'avais demandée qu'on me laissa seule pour me remettre du voyage.

Mon amie continuait de ranger le peu de possessions que j'avais emmenées avec moi. Je l'observai un temps avant de me lasser, et soupirai plus fort. Son attention se tourna enfin vers moi. Je lui fis signe de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés, le lit étant proportionné à la pièce la place ne manquait guère.

- As-tu vu tes appartements?

- Ils sont juste à côté de votre chambre, je pense avoir été officiellement proclamée "femme de chambre de la Reine"! J'ignore où sont passées les autres, mais aux dernières nouvelles Suzon était transférée aux cuisines. Avec un peu de chance nous ne reverrons plus jamais Jessica, le château est tellement grand!

Le rire d'Angela était communicatif, mais je devais la reprendre sur un point.

- Je ne suis pas encore Reine… Les choses peuvent changer, et justement il n'y a rien d'"officiel".

- Est-ce de l'espérance que je perçois?

- Ne ris pas de moi Angie, il y a encore de grandes chances que…

- Le Roi a la réputation de ne jamais revenir sur ses décisions, me coupa-t-elle.

- Alors à moi de le faire changer d'avis.

Cela mit fin à la conversation, et nous restâmes dans le silence un certain temps…quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Il semblait que mon temps de répit était terminé.

Je fis signe à Angela d'aller voir et je remis un peu d'ordre dans ma présentation.

Jaillit alors devant moi ce que je pris pour une petite fille. Cependant quand elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler, il n'y avait rien d'enfantin dans sa voix.

Sa taille était ce qui la rendait à première vue si jeune, mais son comportement apparaissait tout aussi trompeur. Elle semblait sautiller sur place et son enthousiasme était tel que j'en restais coi.

Si j'avais été étonnée qu'Angela l'ait fait entrer sans l'annoncer au préalable, j'en comprenais maintenant la raison.

Cette petite personne était plus bavarde qu'une domestique. Mon amie n'avait pas dû pouvoir placer un mot, et mon "invitée" avait physiquement l'aptitude pour se glisser dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte.

Par son flot de paroles j'avais appris qu'elle se nommait Alice, qu'elle était la compagne d'un des généraux du Roi et qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus me laisser respirer, ou selon ses propres termes "nous allons devenir inséparables, et notre amitié sera légendaire!".

Et soudain elle se tut, et je pus redécouvrir la sensations si plaisante du silence.

C'est alors qu'elle sortit de nulle part un grand sac qu'elle posa délicatement sur le lit, les yeux brillants.

Elle se mit ensuite à me tourner autour, m'étudiant. Mal à l'aise je jetai un regard à Angela qui retenait son fou rire. Je grimaçai en imaginant de quoi nous avions l'air.

C'est alors qu'Alice sortit de sa transe contemplative et se jeta sur moi en appelant ma "femme de chambre" en aide.

Le sac était rempli de robes d'un ouvrage exemplaire et, étrangement, tous à ma taille. Les essayages durèrent un certain temps, et malgré le désagrément j'étais consciente de la nécessité de la chose.

Mes propres habits n'étaient pas indiqués pour la Cour. Or je me devais de faire bonne impression. La réputation de mon nom et de ma famille reposait en grande partie sur moi. J'étais après tout la dernière des Swan, si on excluait mon père.

Je me retrouvai finalement dans une robe en velours bleu avec une cape assortie.

Ma nouvelle amie me fit alors comprendre qu'il était temps de sortir de ma tanière.

Je laissai donc Angela-la-chanceuse dans la chambre et partis à la découverte de ma nouvelle demeure. Décidément les choses s'accéléraient un peu trop à mon goût.

J'ignorais cependant comment me comporter et surtout à quel titre me présenter. Officiellement qui étais-je? Comment allais-je justifier qu'on me donna une des chambres principales?

La présence d'Alice sur ce point me rassurait, elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, et pour le moment j'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné une alliée dans ce lieu qui, je m'en doutais, me réservait de nombreuses épreuves…du moins le temps de convaincre sa Majesté de la folie de son choix.

- La Reine-Mère est malheureusement en déplacement et s'est désolée de ne pas être en pouvoir de venir vous accueillir. Bien sûr je me suis aussitôt proposée!

Nous marchâmes quelques temps,, avant d'emprunter des escaliers menant dans un endroit très différent de celui que nous venions de quitter. La date de sa création semblait être postérieure.

- Nous voici dans l'aile de la noblesse. Toutes les grandes familles ont un lieu qui leur est réservé ici. Seuls la famille royale et les proches du Roi sont logés dans l'aile où sont vos quartiers. C'est notamment mon cas, Jasper est le meilleur ami de Sir Edward, termina-t-elle un grand sourire sur le visage.

En la voyant aussi éprise je la trouvai soudain très sympathique. A mon sens seule une personne avec un bon fond avait la capacité de réellement aimer, l'Amour était un sentiment trop divin pour être à la portée des méchants.

Commença alors les rencontres.

Plusieurs dames jouaient aux dominos dans un petit salon où grondait un beau feu.

- Nous sommes au premier étage, il est décrété lieu commun. C'est ici que la noblesse se rencontre et passe la majorité de leur temps. Le Roi n'apprécie guère qu'elle se promène dans le reste du château en dehors de leurs devoirs quotidiens. C'est sa façon de les garder sous contrôle, chuchota mon guide de façon à n'être entendue que de moi.

Le lieu était hospitalier, mais la présence de ces quatre femmes me crispa. Je pris une profonde inspiration et entrepris de suivre Alice jusqu'à leur table.

- Lady Carmen, Irina, Tanya, Kate! J'ignorai que vous étiez de passage. Cela fait si longtemps.

- Eleazar est reparti hier, nous avons décidé de rester jusqu'à ce que le temps nous permette de repartir sans danger. Je suis Carmen, voici mes filles Tanya, Irina et Katia, et vous êtes? Je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais eu le plaisir de faire votre rencontre, en disant cela elles s'était tournée vers moi et me regardait avec curiosité.

Les trois autres s'étaient elles aussi arrêtées de jouer pour mieux me contempler. Je devais faire bonne figure.

- Isabella Swan, fille du chevalier Charles Swan de la Colline d'Or. Le voyage est long et je n'avais donc pas encore eu le privilège de venir à la Cour du Roi Edward. Mais désormais le mal est réparé, terminais-je avec une petite révérence.

J'espérai pouvoir éluder ainsi la raison de ma venue et le lieu où je dormais. Mais je n'eus pas cette chance.

- Et pourquoi aujourd'hui? Me demanda la plus grande avec un air suspicieux au visage. Son impolitesse me laissa sans voix.

Elle était imposante par sa taille, mais aussi par le reste de son physique. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus provocateurs, sa moue d'enfant gâtée et ses formes généreuses devaient attirer tous les regards. Je me sentis soudain inférieure à elle et cette pensée me mit en colère.

Mais avant d'avoir l'occasion de lui expliquer gentiment que cela ne la concernait en rien, Alice intervint.

- Sir Charles a placé sa fille sous la protection du Roi. La Colline Rouge par ces temps de guerre n'est point sûr pour une demoiselle de son rang.

Cela ne sembla la convaincre qu'à moitié.

- Et où logez-vous, Isabella?

Je remarquai le ton employé et l'utilisation de mon prénom sans titre le précédent. Je pris donc mon air le plus méprisant.

- Dans les quartiers des proches du Roi évidemment. Les liens entre mon père et la famille royale remonte à la jeunesse de feu le père de sa Majesté, et mon séjour risque d'être long, me loger à un autre endroit aurait été insultant.

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux de "Tanya", et je devinai qu'il y avait là quelque chose de plus profond que j'ignorais encore, mais qui allait très certainement m'apporter des ennuis.

Lady Carmen se dépêcha de parler pour mettre fin à notre conversation.

- J'ai rencontré votre père en de maintes occasions, il a toujours été charmant, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer sa fille après toutes ces années. Voulez-vous nous rejoindre en cette partie de dominos?

- Nous vous en remercions, mais la visite de lady Isabella ne fait que commencer. Certainement un autre jour, mesdames.

Et Alice m'entraîna dans une autre pièce tandis que Lady Carmen poussait un soupir de soulagement et envoyé un regard sévère à Tanya.

Je rencontrai ainsi une grande partie des nobles présents ce jour là, du moins les femmes, la guerre et leurs devoirs journaliers les avaient fait déserter cette partie du château. La curiosité était grande, et je me doutais de sa raison. Tout le monde attendait le nom de la promise du Roi et j'apparaissais sans être véritablement annoncée alors que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans le Comté Royal.

L'après-midi fut tout de même agréable, ma nouvelle amie me racontait les potins et autres ragots au fur et mesure des personnes que nous croisions. Nous fûmes prises de nombreux fous rires :

-…et c'est alors qu'elle tomba tête la première dans la fontaine, incapable de se libérer de sa robe et ses bas à la vue de tous!

La visite m'entraîna finalement près de la salle du Trône. J'étais épuisée, et je prévoyais de demander à Alice de remettre au lendemain la suite de ce périple plus épuisant que mes fuites dans les champs et forêt de ma province natale.

- Ma Dame, puis-je vous parler en tête à tête, nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion aujourd'hui et pourtant nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Je me retournai, surprise, et me retrouvai face au Roi. Alice s'excusa rapidement et partit encore plus vite, me prenant au dépourvu et me laissant seule avec Sir Edward. J'eus l'étrange sentiment qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à cette rencontre, mais je chassai cette pensée aussitôt pour me concentrer sur la conversation qui allait suivre.

- Seigneur, dis-je en faisant une révérence.

Il me présenta son bras, que je pris, et nous nous mîmes à marcher.

- J'espère que vous vous plairez ici.

- Ce que j'en ai vu est en effet très plaisant.

- J'ai entendu parler de votre aventure lors de votre voyage. Certainement cette rencontre avec un loup vous a-t-elle fait comprendre le danger d'une telle attitude. Vous ne devez jamais vous promener seule et sans prévenir quiconque! D'autant plus que bientôt vous serez Reine, et une Reine se doit d'être en sécurité, c'est son devoir envers le peuple et le Roi!

- Justement, Majesté, je crois que votre choix a été pris sur une impulsion!

- Le regard qu'il me lança me fit faire marche arrière et utiliser davantage de diplomatie.

- Seigneur, je suis consciente que mon comportement lors de cet arrêt dans la forêt était imprudent, et je le regrette sincèrement.

Son visage s'adoucit.

- Mais il est preuve de mon tempérament. Je suis une personne qui aime sa liberté plus que tout. J'aime courir dans les bois, nager dans les sources et dormir dans les près. Je suis imprévisible, même pour moi-même. Je fonctionne par pulsions.

Je l'entendis soupirer distinctement et porter sa main dans ses cheveux. Mon discours portait ses fruits. Je continuai donc sur ma lancée.

- Mais vous pouvez encore faire marche arrière! Rien n'a encore été officiellement annoncé. Le plus important pour vous est de choisir une Reine appropriée et je ne suis pas cette personne.

Il secoua la tête un leva une main pour que je fasse silence.

- Lady Isabella, cela prouve uniquement que vous avez besoin de vous brider. Le comportement que vous décrivez est celui d'une enfant, maintenant il vous faut grandir.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour protester mais il m'en empêcha.

- Rien n'a été dit officiellement pour que vous puissiez arriver sans encombres, mes ennemis auraient pu vous utiliser contre moi. Maintenant que vous êtes en sécurité nous annoncerons nos fiançailles dans deux jours lors du banquet prévu à cet effet. Nous apprendrons à nous connaître et nous essaierons de faire au mieux pour notre peuple. Etant la fille de Sir Charles, je ne doute pas que vous soyez une jeune femme sensée qui sait où est son devoir. Je suis conscient que ce ne sera pas facile au début, ce lieu étant très différent de votre maison natale mais vous vous y ferez et vous grandirez plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

Je l'observai attentivement ; l'assurance avec laquelle il avait dit ces mots ne me permettait plus d'espérer le gagner à ma cause, j'étais bel et bien la future Reine du Royaume du Nord, que je le veuille ou non. Il me regardait intensément et je me contentais de hocher la tête. Il m'intimidait : les histoires que l'on disait sur sa personne, le respect que mon père lui portait, la charge qu'il avait sur ses épaule, me donnaient l'impression d'être toute petite face à lui. Si je haïssais le fait qu'il m'imposa sa décision, il n'empêchait qu'il s'agissait du Roi et un très bon Roi, je ne savais pas comment réagir face à lui. Je finissais par baisser les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard. Si seulement il ne m'avait pas choisie…


	10. Chapter 9

POV Esme

Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été épuisantes, et c'est avec un véritable plaisir que je retrouvais ma chambre.

J'avais crû comprendre que ma future bru était arrivée la veille. J'envisageais de faire sa rencontre plus tard dans la journée, mais pour le moment je désirais plus que tout m'entretenir avec Edward.

Je soupirai. Je devais bien admettre que j'étais quelque peu craintive vis-à-vis de cette lady Swan. Très bientôt elle allait devenir la première dame du pays, remplissant le rôle qui m'incombait jusque là. Je devrai alors me trouver une autre raison d'être. La transition serait plus facile si la fiancée de mon fils et moi-même établissions de bonnes relations. Mais rien ne certifiait qu'il en soit ainsi. J'ignorais encore la personnalité et l'éducation de celle qui allait me remplacer. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée au palais que les problèmes avaient déjà commencé à affluer.

Je devais d'ailleurs m'entretenir avec Edward à ce sujet.

Je finis de me changer, laissant ma femme de chambre ranger mes affaires, et me dirigeai rapidement dans les quartiers du Roi où ce dernier devait se trouver à cette heure matinale.

Il était bien là, plongé dans des papiers et absorbant son petit-déjeuner. Mon cœur à sa vue se remplissait toujours d'un amour absolu, d'autant plus après tant de jours passés sans le voir. Je me glissai derrière lui et le serrai dans mes bras. Il sursauta puis, me reconnaissant, se leva et posa sur mon front baiser aimant.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir épuisé toutes les autres sujets de conversation : mon voyage, la politique, Emmet et Carlisle, la noblesse… que j'abordai enfin celui qui m'intéressait le plus : Lady Isabella.

- On m'a prévenue qu'une nouvelle invitée venait d'arriver.

- Mère, je crois savoir que Carlisle vous a déjà informée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une "invitée". Elle sera bientôt la maîtresse de maison.

- Alors comment est-elle ? Telle que vous l'aviez imaginée, ou vous êtes-vous encore monté la tête avec vos idées burlesques ?

- Pour autant que je puisse en dire elle est bien éduquée, intelligente, agréable et d'une grande beauté quoiqu'inhabituelle. Certes, elle est un peu sauvage, très têtue et ignore les règles de la cour, mais elle est innocente et totalement inintéressée par les affaires politiques. Donc non, Mère, je ne pense pas m'être fourvoyé avec ce choix.

- Même si je te disais que l'ancien fiancé de ta promise rassemble le peuple contre toi ?

- L'ancien…

- Sir Newton devait épouser lady Isabella sous peu. Il venait de revenir du front quand vous vous l'êtes accaparée, si je puis dire. Il semble extrêmement épris d'elle. Depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle de la bouche de Sir Charles, il n'a eu de cesse de lever contre vous la population de la contrée d'où vient ta future femme. Edward, tu n'ignore pas que le position frontalière de cette province rend dangereuse toute révolte, aussi minime qu'elle soit, en cette période troublée.

Mon fils fronça les sourcils et resta muet durant quelques minutes.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Mais puis-je te demander un service ?

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudra.

- Demain soir il y aura une réception, j'y annoncerai officiellement notre mariage. Peux-tu aider Isabella à s'y préparer ? J'aimerais que tu la prennes sous ton aile. Entre toi et Alice, elle sera mieux protégé qu'avec toute une armée.

En disant cela, il arborait un air espiègle. Il semblait tout à coup revenu le petit garçon de sept ans qui, en compagnie d'Emmet, essayait ses farces sur les gardes du palais.

- Très bien. Il semble temps en effet que je rencontre ta promise.

Je l'embrassai et me levai.

- Mère…

Il attendit que je me retourne pour ajouter, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres :

- Carlisle est dans son bureau… au cas où vous décidiez de faire un petit détour…

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortis de la pièce.

Oh, et puis ce n'était qu'un petit crochet… uniquement pour lui dire bonjour.

POV Angela

Bella semblait résignée. L'humeur était maussade dans la chambre, quoiqu'ait pu lui dire le Roi, cela avait fait mouche. Pour la première fois j'étais heureuse de m'éloigner d'elle pour effectuer mon travail.

Je descendis aux cuisines pour m'occuper du petit déjeuner de ma maîtresse. Shelly Cope régnait en souveraine sur cette partie du château. Les cheveux d'un roux rougeâtre qu'accentuait la lumière des feux dans les cheminées, les mains calleuses posées sur ses reins, le dos cambré sous le poids d'un ventre et d'une poitrine imposants, Dame Cope était une vision inhabituelle. Une fois le pied posé sur le dallage, vous deveniez au service de ce dragon. Les ordres jaillissaient de sa bouche, chacun en ayant pour son grade.

Mon objectif était de pouvoir prendre un plateau, y déposer les aliments nécessaires à Bella et m'éclipser le plus rapidement possible sans être vue.

Peine perdue.

Je me retrouvais donc avec un plateau plein de victuailles mais à destination du Premier Ministre de sa Majesté, et non des appartement de la future Reine. Tant que l'annonce n'aurait pas été faite, ma maîtresse passera après les hauts dignitaires du palais. Mais demain soir tout allait changer, l'ordre hiérarchique sera bouleversé et Lady Isabella deviendra la seconde personne dans l'ordre des priorités.

Je poussai un soupir. La réception n'arrivera jamais assez vite à mon goût. Une fois assise officiellement comme première domestique de la future Reine, mon travail sera beaucoup plus aisé. Les Shelly Cope et autres importuns n'auront plus d'autorité sur moi. Je pourrai pleinement m'occuper de ma maîtresse.

Un cri me ramena à la réalité, et j'évitai de justesse une personne qui se dirigeait dans le sens inverse. Je vérifiai que mon plateau n'avait subi aucun dommage tout en me confondant en excuses. Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux que je reconnus l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Sir Benjamin en personne me dévisageait avec un grand sourire. Je me sentis rougir sous son regard et balbutiai quelques mots pour le saluer. L'influence de lady Isabella ne m'apportait décidément rien de bon aujourd'hui.

Il me proposa de m'accompagner. Étant nouvelle les risques de me perdre étaient grands, j'acceptai donc avec plaisir. Il me prit le plateau des mains, malgré mes protestations. Ses yeux bleus pétillants et son sourire éclatant eurent vite raison de moi.

Nous reprîmes la conversation que nous avions commencée sur le chemin qui nous avait menés jusqu'au château. J'aimais l'entendre parler de son village dans le sud du compté, de ses deux petites sœurs restées avec sa mère, de son admiration pour le Roi, de ses promenades à cheval dans les forêt de sa Majesté…

Malheureusement le château n'était pas long de plusieurs miles, et par conséquent nous arrivâmes devant la porte du bureau de Sir Carlisle bien trop vite. Benjamin me redonna le plateau et je frappai à la porte.

Au bout de la troisième fois je n'avais toujours pas obtenu de réponse. L'écuyer de sa Majesté, qui était resté près de moi, me fis signe d'entrer.

- Il doit être trop plonger dans son travail. Cela arrive fréquemment.

Puis il partit en me faisant un signe de la main

J'ouvris donc la porte après un nouvel essai. J'avais mis un premier pied dans la pièce quand je m'arrêtai brusquement.

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise et refermai la porte le plus rapidement possible.

POV Esme

Je n'entendais rien d'autre que nos cœurs battre la chamade, je ne ressentais rien sinon ses lèvres sur ma clavicule et sa main qui desserrait les liens de mon corsage. Mes cheveux étaient défaits et tombaient sur mes épaules, mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus et je ne tenais debout qu'à la puissance de mes bras appuyés sur le bureau.

Je ne me souvenais pas des événements qui m'avaient conduite à me tenir ici, de façon si désordonnée, totalement à sa merci. Ce n'était pourtant ni le lieu ni l'heure pour ce genre de divertissement. Nous n'en avions plus l'âge non plus.

Le fil de mes pensées se perdit quand je sentis la pression de mon bustier se desserrer, libérant ma poitrine. Mes tempes bourdonnaient, mon sang affluaient dans mes joues et le long de mon cou. Soudain Carlisle me retourna et je me retrouvai tout contre son torse. Il m'assit sur le bureau et posa un baiser sur mon nez, sur ma bouche, il descendit ainsi, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à mon sein gauche qu'il se mit à mordiller gentiment tandis qu'une main s'occupait de l'autre. Sa main libre remontait ma jupe à une vitesse excessivement lente. Je laissai échapper un gémissement involontaire et cherchai plus de contact avec lui.

Son toucher se fit peu à peu moins tendre, me pinçant le téton, mordant et suçant le second. Sa main droite dessinait des cercles sur ma peau, frôlant à chaque fois mon centre sans jamais le toucher. Ma respiration se faisait plus difficile, je me laissai aller en arrière. J'étais désormais allongée sur le dos. Pour prendre appui j'entourai de mes jambes la taille de Carlisle. Sa main droite lui servait désormais d'appui, mais cette nouvelle position me fit sentir tout son désir. Ses administrations sur ma poitrine ne s'étaient pas arrêtées mais je voulais plus de friction. Je poussai un gémissement de frustration et resserrai l'étreinte.

Soudain j'entendis un petit cri. Je relevai la tête en même temps que Carlisle et vis avec horreur une servante avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner nous regarder la bouche ouverte. Puis, comme si une décharge l'avais frappée, elle se précipita à la porte et la referma derrière elle.

Il nous fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à nous. Nous échangeâmes un regard affolé. Rien ne prêtait à confusion. Notre position était univoque.

Je me dépêchai de me rhabiller, rouge de honte d'avoir été surprise dans la position et l'accoutrement d'une courtisanne.

Carlisle n'osait pas me regarder et reprenait peu à peu contrôle de lui-même. Sans l'aide d'une servante mon accoutrement laissait à désirer, mais je fis du mieux que je pus et ouvrais la porte pour trouver celle qui nous avait surpris déposer le plateau à terre.

Je lui fis signe d'entrer. Les yeux baissés, fixant le sol, elle alla le mettre sur la table qui avait servi si peu de temps auparavant à d'autres besoins. Elle fit une rapide révérence et s'apprêtait à partir quand je lui demandai son nom.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue, et j'avais besoin de savoir à qui j'avais affaire afin d'endiguer les commérages qui allaient sûrement suivre. Cette aventure ne devait pas sortir d'ici. Le respect des nobles comme des serviteurs pour ma personne était en jeu. Ma réputation avait été si difficile à garder intacte dans ce monde d'hommes que je refusais qu'un écart malencontreux abatte toutes ces années de travail.

- Angela, madame.

- Tu n'ignore pas qui je suis, Angela ?

- Vous m'en voyez navrée, madame, mais je suis arrivée hier avec Lady Isabella pour la servir, je ne connais donc point encore les noms et visages de toute la noblesse.

Cette confession m'affola encore davantage. Si elle disait un mot de ce qu'elle avait vu à sa maîtresse, il était certain que nos relations seraient tendues. Les jeunes filles nobles et vierges de province avaient tendance à juger de façon très dure les femmes entretenant des relations charnelles avec un homme à qui elles n'étaient pas liées par le mariage. Une femme de la cour en aurait fait moins de cas, même si le mépris et les rires moqueurs poursuivaient la coupable. La réaction d'Angela me confortait dans ma peur, les domestiques de la cour en avaient vu bien d'autres. Mais la jeune fille était rouge de confusion et ne pouvait lever les yeux sur Carlisle ou moi-même.

Je fis signe à mon ami de nous laisser seules à seules. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Je soupirai. Les hommes étaient bons pour nous mettre dans des situations compromettantes mais il ne fallait compter que sur soi-même pour réparer les dommages.

- Je suis Lady Esme, la Reine Mère.

La petite écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Angela, peux-tu m'aider à réajuster mon habit et ma coiffure ?

- Oui votre Altesse.

Pendant qu'elle m'aidait, je fis la conversation comme je pus. Mais je devais être directe, seulement rien ne la forçait à m'obéir, sa maîtresse sera hiérarchiquement au-dessus de moi demain soir, et c'est à celle-ci qu'Angela devait allégeance.

- Comment est Lady Isabella ?

A cette question, son visage s'illumina.

- D'une grande gentillesse, compréhensive et sans préjugés. Elle traite tout le monde à égalité. C'est la meilleure maîtresse qu'on puisse avoir.

Si cela était vrai, il y avait encore quelques chances que cela ne s'ébruite pas.

- Ce que tu viens de voir, serait-il possible de le garder pour toi ?

- Biens sûr. Je… je ne souhaitais pas qu'il en fut autrement. Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer sans y être invitée. Je suis confuse ! Pardon !

Elle rougit en disant ces mots.

- Ce que je te demande c'est de n'en rien en dire.. même à ta maîtresse.

Angela écarquilla les yeux avant d'opiner de la tête. Il semblait que pour un temps je sois tranquille. Cette jeune fille m'inspirait confiance. Je ne doutais pas non plus qu'elle finirait par en parler à ma bru. Ces deux là semblaient tout partager, mais j'espérais être devenue proche d'elle avant que cela n'arrive. Si la description d'Edward et de la petite étaient correctes, Isabella et moi allions devenir facilement amies. Entre temps je l'aurais mis dans la confidence de ma relation avec Carlisle. Du moins je l'y aurais préparée.

- Bien, je te remercie. Peux-tu me conduire chez Lady Isabella ?

Angela étaient en train d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Ma question la déstabilisa.

- Majestée, Lady Isabella n'a pas encore mangé, je devais lui apporter le petit-déjeuner mais dame Cope…

- Ce n'est rien, je ne me suis moi-même pas encore sustentée. Nous petit-déjeunerons donc ensemble.

Sur ce, je lui fis signe de m'y mener.


	11. Chapter 10

POV Isabella

Le temps semblait fuir sous mes doigts. Dans quelques minutes j'allais être annoncée officiellement comme la fiancée de notre bon Roi Edward.

Mon cœur battait la chamade tandis que je circulais entre les nobles réunis pour l'occasion. Je savais déjà que parmi eux se trouvaient mes ennemis de demain. Quand je serai proclamée future Reine du royaume, je deviendrai une menace pour tous ceux ayant les yeux sur le trône. Un roi sans héritier peut être tué à la guerre ; un enfant héritier du trône ne meurt pas aussi facilement, ou du moins pas aussi rapidement. La mort du père d'Edward et la Régence de la Reine-Mère leur avait servi de leçon. Je devais de plus prendre en compte les jeune filles nobles à qui j'allai ôter les rêves d'un mariage royal. Je ne doutais pas d'être très prochainement victime de coups bas immatures de leur part.

Alice et Esme avaient en très peu de temps pris une place importante dans ma vie et mon cœur. Le contact de la Reine-Mère me réchauffait de l'intérieur. N'ayant pas eu de mère, ou si peu de temps, je découvrais la figure maternelle que j'avais toujours souhaitée avoir en grandissant.

_Flashback_

_Trois coup se firent entendre à la porte. C'était le signal que nous avions convenu avec Angela. Je me détendis et lui donnait l'ordre d'entrer sans relever la tête de mon occupation. Je triai mes livres par auteurs et par ordre d'idées. Ils appartenaient à ceux que certains appelait "subversifs". La haine des hommes pour la connaissance m'étonnera toujours. Il me semblait qu'il était de notre devoir d'emmagasiner le pus de choses possibles pour ensuite les utiliser à des fins charitables. Tant de gens avaient besoin d'aide. C'est ainsi que j'étais devenu incollable sur les plantes et leurs vertus. De nombreux villageois me devaient la vie. Et dire qu'on se plaisait à infantiliser les femmes au lieu de les instruire… Combien de malades sauvés si toutes ces âmes étaient aussi curieuses et désireuses d'apprendre que moi…_

_Je relevai finalement la tête. Angela n'était pas revenue seule. En face de moi la Reine Esme m'observait. Je fermai rapidement la caisse ; les personnes en possession de ce genre de livres étaient généralement sévèrement punies par les autorités, voir condamnées à la damnation éternelle par les prêtres. En ces temps de guerre, les hommes tenaient particulièrement à leur âme et aux promesses d'un monde meilleur._

_Je baissai les yeux, me relevai du sol et lissai ma robe avant d'accomplir une légère révérence. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir, incertaine de la raison de sa visite. Je m'étais attendu à une introduction plus solennelle faite par Edward._

_- Mon fils est-il à votre goût ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton sérieux._

_Cette question était si directe qu'elle brisa la glace. Mon rougissement et mes balbutiements m'offrirent l'amitié d'Esme plus rapidement qu'un long discours._

Sur le point de devenir la reine d'un royaume, j'avais plus que besoin d'une personne comme elle derrière moi. Contrairement à sa position durant la Régence, on ne me demandait pas de jouer un rôle politique. Edward était un combattant chevronné (selon les dires de mon père), il était intelligent, et surtout il était méfiant. Je me rassurais donc en me disant que j'avais peu de chance de me retrouver veuve.

Alice avait été à mes côtés depuis mon arrivée au palais. Seule Angela jusqu'ici avait mérité le titre d'amie et de confidente. Mais étant à mon service depuis toute petite, nous n'étions pas égales, il y avait de la soumission dans l'amitié qu'elle avait pour moi. Avec Alice le problème ne se posait pas. J'ignorais d'où elle venait et quel était son passé. Je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas issu de la noblesse par son absence de titre et l'absence de vœux officiels devant l'autel pour son union avec Sir Jasper. Pourtant sa place dans le palais et son autorité ne pouvaient être remis en question.

Toutes deux m'avaient appris les rudiments nécessaires pour survivre lors d'un tel événement. Cela s'était montré bien difficile en l'espace de deux jours, mais mes progrès étaient visibles.

La tête haute, l'esprit concentré sur mes pieds pour ne pas tomber, j'avançais à petits pas.

- Bella !

Je souris, soulagée d'avoir trouvé mon amie.

- Alice, quel plaisir de te voir.

- Je ne t'aurais abandonnée pour rien au monde ce soir, c'est un grand jour pour toi ! De plus Jasper n'était pas disponible, il semblerait que la guerre lui donne quelques soucis.

Je n'avais entrevu le général Whitlock qu'une seule fois, aujourd'hui même. Je l'avais reconnu par les descriptions d'Alice. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre était grand, et j'avais développé une certaine curiosité pour ce militaire qui avait gagné aussi totalement son cœur.

J'avais en effet eu l'opportunité de passer deux petites heures en compagnie de sa Majesté. J'espérais en apprendre davantage au sujet de mon fiancé. Ayant connu sir Mickael depuis longtemps, il m'était étrange de me trouver promise aujourd'hui à une personne dont j'ignorais presque tout. A mon plus grand plaisir, il semblait que le Roi partageait mon sentiment.

_Flashback_

_Esme venait de partir pour un déjeuner officiel. Un bal ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi menaçant. Tant de choses à apprendre en si peu de temps. A la Colline d'Or ces simagrées étaient inutiles. Nous venions pour danser et nous amuser, ici tout était politisé. Un soupir m'échappa. Mon apprentissage ne faisait que commencer, j'allais devoir me plonger dans cette "politique" pour comprendre l'environnement dans lequel j'allais vivre, et surtout pour ne pas tomber dans les pièges de la noblesse._

_Un coup à la porte me fit sursauter. Je me relevai du lit sur lequel je m'étais affaissée et défroissai un peu ma robe avant de faire signe à Angela d'aller voir ce qu'il en était. Elle passa dans le petit boudoir qui servait d'entrée et de pièce d'attente. Mes appartements comportaient plusieurs pièces, ce boudoir était destiné au public, seuls mes intimes entraient plus avant._

_Angie revint rapidement, les joues rouges :_

_- Le Roi…_

_Je souris en comprenant l'aspect de mon amie. Les récits de sa Majesté l'avaient toujours beaucoup impressionnée, j'avais d'ailleurs parfois soupçonné mon père d'exagérer certaines aventures juste pour la faire réagir. Qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Il était une sorte d'idole pour beaucoup de villageois dans ma région. Mais avec la guerre et la famine…_

_Je me dépêchai de le rejoindre._

_- Bonjour mon Seigneur. Que puis-je pour votre service ?_

_Je fus accueillie par un sourire qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Mes joues prirent la même teinte que celles d'Angela._

_- Ayant un peu de temps je me demandais si vous souhaiteriez m'accompagner faire un tour. J'espère ne pas déranger l'une de vos activités ?_

_- Point du tout, Altesse. Votre mère vient juste de se retirer._

_Il me tendis le bras, et je le pris._

_En échangeant quelques banalités, nous descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Il me mena vers une partie que je ne connaissais pas._

_- Ceci est un jardin privé. Seule la famille royale peut y accéder. _

_En effet, je vis deux gardes à l'entrée. _

_- Certaines pièces du château le sont aussi. Nous sommes peut-être dans la base centrale du pouvoir, mais il s'agit aussi de ma maison… et de la vôtre maintenant._

_Je sais que vous aimez la liberté et la nature. Hélas, j'ai dû vous interdire l'accès à l'extérieur du palais pour des raisons de sécurité. Toutefois, je peux vous offrir ce jardin en consolation._

_Je découvrais alors un endroit paradisiaque. Le lieu ressemblait à une clairière. Des fleurs de toutes les tailles formaient un tapis multicolore. Des papillons et des abeilles volaient ça et là. L'air embaumait comme en plein mois de juin._

_Je me retournai vers lui, des questions plein les yeux._

_- La magie n'a pas lieu dans notre royaume, ses dangers nous ont menés à l'interdire, cependant il arrivait à mon père de l'utiliser à des fins ludiques._

_Il s'agissait de la première manifestation réellement magique à laquelle j'assistais. La magie était officiellement interdite dans les quatre royaumes, mais ce n'était pas un secret, du moins pour le Roi et ses chevaliers, que les Frères Volturi l'utilisaient quotidiennement. Le spectacle de ce jardin montrait la puissance que pouvait dégager un acte magique. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine en pensant à ce contre quoi pourrait se battre notre armée si les Frères devenaient téméraires._

_Je chassai cette pensée, souhaitant profiter de la présence d'Edward._

_Le temps passa entre les questions échangées. J'appris ainsi que sa couleur favorite était le bleu, qu'il jouait au piano, qu'il considérait ses deux généraux comme ses seuls amis…_

_Il se montrait aussi gourmand en informations que moi, et beaucoup de questions se finirent en fous rire._

_Finalement, un des gardes l'appelèrent à l'intérieur. Nous nous relevâmes. Ce fut l'occasion de ma brève rencontre avec le général Jasper Whitlock. Grand, blond, le regard de glace, des cicatrices apparentes sur les mains, le cou et le visage. Il me fit froid dans le dos, et je priai pour ne pas me retrouver un jour dans le camp adverse à cet homme. Le contraste avec la physionomie d'Alice était assez impressionnant._

_- Sir?_

_- Le moment est mal choisi Jasper._

_- Je me dois d'insister, Votre Majesté._

_Son insistance semblait annoncer quelque chose de grave. Je me tordis les mains en attendant la suite. Je vis alors le Roi reprendre la place de l'homme charmant avec qui je venais de passer ces deux dernières heures._

_- Ma Lady, il me faut malheureusement vous abandonner ici. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur mais mon devoir m'appelle._

_- S'il le faut. Bonne journée Votre Altesse._

_Il sembla hésiter, fit signe à son général de s'éloigner et prit ma main dans la sienne._

_- Que ressentiez-vous pour sir Newton ?_

_La question me prit de court._

_- Je… C'était un ami. Quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis toujours._

_- Il semble… très épris de vous…_

_- Oui, il s'est déclaré très tôt dans notre… relation. Je lui étais reconnaissante de son intérêt, flattée même, sans pour autant partager son… emportement._

_Il me sourit et voulut prendre congé._

_- Comment… ? Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de lui ? Des échos de sa réaction face à…_

_- Cela n'a aucune importance. N'en prenez aucun trouble, sir Newton comme tout un chacun est avant tout au service du roi._

_Après un dernier salut il entrainait son général dans son sillon._

_Fin du Flashback_

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide dans l'un des nombreux miroirs de cette salle de réception. La robe bleue que j'avais choisie spécialement pour Edward mettait en valeur ma peau diaphane. Elle n'était pas aussi riche que celles de certaines nobles présentes, mais les bijoux royaux prêtés par Esme donnait à mon apparence une allure… royale. Décidément, me dis-je en souriant, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Cette constatation augmenta mon assurance.

C'est alors que je reconnus une des Denali. Elle venait dans ma direction. Tanya n'était pas le genre de femme qu'on oubliait, et habillée de rouge elle était flamboyante. Je n'ignorais plus son passé avec le Roi… ni avec plusieurs autres nobles. Cette pensée me fis grimacer, l'idée qu'une noble puisse se conduire ainsi, et de plus avec l'accord de sa famille, me donnait une vision assez claire des Denali.

Soudain je me sentis poussée vers ma droite. Je me rattrapai de justesse et cherchai ce qui avait bien pu se passer, quand un cri perçant se fit entendre.

Une jeune fille blonde était responsable de ce bruit effroyable. Une tache rouge ornait sa robe d'or. En face d'elle Tanya tenait un verre vide et faisait une moue boudeuse peu attractive. La scène pris finalement tout son sens. Je réalisai que j'avais été la cible d'une attaque déloyale de cette courtisane de bas étage, mais ayant été poussée de côté la personne derrière moi en avait été la victime. Je regardai à ma gauche et y découvris Alice qui souriait à pleines dents. Ainsi c'était à elle que je devais mon salut. Je secouai la tête, décidément je n'allais pas m'ennuyer à ses côtés.

Alice sembla prendre conscience de mon regard

- La blonde, c'est Lauren Mallory. Arrogante, méchante, envieuse, elle pense que sa destinée est d'être Reine. Son père et elle ont refusé toutes les demandes en mariage qu'elle a reçu, ils attendent celle du Roi.

Elle pouffa entre ses mains et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre Esme apparut devant nous.

- Isabella, il est temps !

Je la suivis. Dans quelques minutes tout allait devenir très… officiel.

…

…

…

Je me laissai enfin tomber sur un canapé. Mes pieds me faisaient mal. La soirée avait été épuisante.

J'avais espéré rencontrer au moins le général Emmet et le conseiller du Roi Carlisle mais il semblait que des événements ne les aient retenus. Je soupirai, décidément la guerre était loin d'être terminée.

Je me mis à fredonner la valse sur laquelle j'avais dansé avec le Roi. J'avais dansé avec tellement de personnes que tous les visages se brouillaient devant moi. Seul celui d'Edward restait clair.

L'annonce du mariage n'avait étonné qu'une petite partie des nobles présents, les rumeurs avaient déjà fait leur chemin depuis mon arrivée, mais désormais le doute ne planait plus.

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Angela préparait mon bain, je décidais donc d'ouvrir. Je tombai nez à nez avec l'homme de mes pensées.

Sans un mot il me tendit la main. Je la pris avant de me rétracter. Je lui fis signe d'attendre et allais rapidement prévenir mon amie.

Je rejoignis alors le Roi. Cette fois nous ne descendîmes que d'un étage. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure, mais de nombreux gardes assuraient la protection du palais.

Finalement nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grande porte en bois, surveillée par deux hommes.

La pièce était gigantesque. Des livres recouvraient tous les murs. Des étagères remplissaient l'espace. Une bibliothèque de rêve se présentait devant moi.

- Esme m'a… parlé de vos lectures.

Je rougis et baissai la tête. Cette information n'aurait jamais dû parvenir à ses oreilles. J'ignorais même que la Reine-Mère la possédait.

Il posa gentiment sa main contre ma joue pour me faire relever la tête.

- Isabella, je ne vous dis pas cela comme un reproche. J'ai bien compris que vous aviez eu une éducation peu sévère. Je sais aussi que vous êtes curieuse de beaucoup de choses. La présence de livres suversifs en votre possession est donc assez logique. De plus il y a des avantages à être de la famille royale…

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- … nous faisons les lois, nous n'avons pas besoin de les respecter nous-mêmes.

En disant cela il me fit un clin d'œil, auquel je répondis par un gloussement.

- Ceci, continua-t-il, est la Bibliothèque Royale. Seuls les plus hauts dignitaires y ont droit d'accès. Vous en faites désormais partie.

Il soupira.

- Des événements graves se passent sur la frontière nord. Je dois partir demain à l'aube. Nous ne nous reverrons donc pas avant quelques temps. Je tenais à vous montrer cette pièce avant mon départ, en espérant que cela vous occupera durant mon absence.

Sir Ben sera en charge du palais. J'ai confiance en lui concernant votre sécurité… après tout il vous a déjà sauvée avant même votre arrivée. Cela aurait été dommage de vous faire dévorer par un loup avant notre rencontre.

Son ton badin n'atteignit cependant pas ses yeux.

Il me prit la main et la serra contre son cœur. Le rythme de ses pulsations cardiaques m'hypnotisèrent pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles je me perdis dans ses yeux.

Le charme fut rompu par l'entrée d'une troisième personne dans la pièce.

- Ah… Lady Isabelle, je vous présente Seth. Il sera votre garde du corps.

Devant moi se trouvait un jeune homme d'environ mon âge, mais d'une corpulence impressionnante et assez effrayante. Mais son regard rieur et son sourire enfantin me le rendirent tout de suite sympathique.

- Enchanté, dame Isabella. Soyez assurée que rien ne vous arrivera durant ma garde.

Il prit ensuite congé sur un geste du Roi.

- Je tenais à vous le présenter. La nuit un autre garde sera devant votre porte, mais comme vous aurez peu d'occasion de le voir sa rencontre était moins importante. Ils prendront tous deux leurs fonctions demain. Seth vous suivra partout. Il restera à l'extérieur quand il le faut bien sûr. J'ai confiance en lui. Votre protection est une question d'honneur. Sa famille travaille au palais depuis plus de dix générations.

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant que dire. Être suivie 24h sur 24 ne m'enchantait guère, mais Edward semblait très sérieux et je ne souhaitais pas commencer un combat perdu d'avance alors qu'il s'agissait de notre dernière entrevue avant son départ imminent.

Au bout de quelques temps il me ramena jusqu'à ma porte. Avant de partir il prit de nouveau ma main et la baisa tendrement. Je refermai la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le cœur palpitant.

J'étais bien loin d'imaginer que le départ du Roi annonçait le début des ennuis…


	12. Chapter 11

**Comme promis je vais me rattraper. Voici un des trois chapitres que je publierai ce mois-ci. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des autres.**

**POV Isabella**

Bien au chaud dans mon lit je refusais d'en bouger. Une tempête de neige sévissait au dehors, rendant mon édredon étonnement attirant. Le froid semblait ne plus vouloir se déloger. Certains craignaient qu'il se soit installé pour un long moment. Le mot "malédiction" circulait un peu partout.

Je caressais d'une main distraite le pelage doux d'Ash. Ash était mon nouvel animal de compagnie.

Au matin du départ du roi, Seth m'avait apporté un panier avec une rose et une lettre de mon fiancé. La rose provenait du jardin enchanté ; l'aura qui s'en dégageait ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa nature magique. La couverture avait bougée et j'avais découvert ce petit chat blotti dessous. Je sus aussitôt que nous allions vivre une belle amitié. Il ne m'avait plus quitté depuis. J'ignorais comment Edward l'avait choisi, mais il semblait que son instinct était bon, très bon même… Cela était rassurant étant donné qu'il s'agissait de l'homme dont dépendait toutes les décisions du royaume…

La lettre était posée sur ma coiffeuse. Elle était simple, courte, sincère.

_Isabella,_

_Je me vois contraint de vous abandonner, mais je vous laisse entre les mains d'Esme, d'Alice et de Ben. Si ma confiance est difficile à gagner, ceux-ci l'ont mérité à maintes reprises. Vous trouverez ci-joint un petit cadeau qui, je l'espère, vous fera un peu penser à moi pendant notre séparation._

_Votre serviteur,_

_Edward_

Nous nous connaissions encore peu et nous avions laissé de côté les sujets importants. Pour le moment nous devions nous apprivoiser et trouver un terrain d'entente… et il s'y prenait plutôt bien.

Angela était occupée en partie à coudre, en partie à me raconter les dernières nouvelles. Depuis toujours je me reposais sur elle pour avoir des informations sur le monde qui m'environnait. Mon père avait toujours eu à cœur de me protéger de tout ce qui aurait pu ternir mon "innocence". Très vite j'avais donc dû avoir recourt à mon amie et elle ne m'avait jamais déçue.

Il était surtout question de la guerre et des nouvelles du front. Les choses semblaient stagner. Or sur la durée nul doute que notre armée ne tiendrait pas la distance. Il se murmurait que nos adversaires étaient protégés par la magie des Trois Frères, qu'ils ne craignaient ainsi ni la faim, ni le froid, ni la peur. Tout cela me semblait être une histoire montée de toute pièce, inspirée par la crainte et la légende qu'avaient réussi à construire ces trois hommes.

Ces récits me firent m'enfoncer un peu plus sous les couvertures. L'idée de ces hommes dans le froid et la boue à se battre pour leur vie me glaçait jusqu'à l'os. Je pensais aussi à Sir Mickaël. J'avais appris qu'il avait été envoyé dans les premières lignes du front. S'il n'était pas mort à l'heure qu'il était, il le serait dans peu de temps. J'avais rapidement fait le lien. Je savais que le roi était derrière cette décision. Angela m'avait rapporté les soulèvements organisés par mon ancien fiancé. Cela m'attristait d'être la cause de sa chute. Son crime n'avait été que de m'aimer un peu trop.

Je soupirai. Ash vint se blottir tout contre moi en baillant. Je devait pourtant me lever. Il n'était pas recommandé de rester au lit toute la journée. Je devais continuer à paraître et circuler parmi la noblesse restée au château en attendant que leur terres soient plus sûres et le temps moins détestable.

Je me levai en soupirant et demandai à Angela d'aller chercher quelques victuailles ; j'allai avoir besoin de toute l'énergie possible pour affronter la journée.

**POV Angela**

Je me hâtais, essayant d'ignorer les frissons qui me parcouraient le dos. Mes pas résonnaient et je manquai de sursauter à chaque fois.

Il faisait presque nuit en plein jour. Les couloirs du palais étaient obscurs en dehors des voies principales. Les chandeliers ne semblaient brûler qu'à moitié. Je frissonnais en me rappelant ce qui se disait en ce moment.

Plusieurs servantes juraient avoir vu le spectre d'une femme. Le phénomène durait depuis une semaine. A chaque fois la personne était seule mais la description de chacun des témoins semblait correspondre. On l'apercevait toujours à l'autre bout du couloir et soudain le fantôme disparaissait dans un mur après avoir poussé une plainte lugubre.

L'idée de tomber nez à nez avec une femme morte suffisait à pour hérisser mes cheveux. Je n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Très vite les serviteurs diminuèrent au maximum leurs allers et venues. On préférait désormais faire d'une pierre deux coups : cela diminuait les risques d'un tête à tête déplaisant. Jamais les couloirs n'avaient été aussi vides. J'avais moi-même annulé plusieurs de mes rendez-vous en soirée avec Ben. Si les couloirs étaient lugubres le jour, ce n'était rien en comparaison de leur aspect la nuit.

Je respirai profondément et essayai de me concentrer sur ma tâche.

**POV Seth**

Nous revenions vers les appartements principaux après une très longue journée.

J'étais partagé entre le rire et la pitié depuis mon premier jour en tant que garde du corps de Lady Isabella.

Je l'avais appréciée dès notre rencontre. Je m'attendais à trouver une femme typique de la Cour. Malheureusement, si vous voulez mon avis, la noblesse du pays est sérieusement décadente. Toute personne en dessous de leur caste est traitée avec mépris ou ignorée. Nous, serviteurs, faisons partie du mobilier… nous sommes des meubles, quoi. Pourtant notre éducation est aussi bonne que la leur selon moi. Finalement ce sont des bons à rien, même pas capables de s'habiller tout seul ou de se faire à manger. Au moins les hommes servaient à la guerre ; mais leur femmes ne faisaient que pérorer à longueur de journée… Bref, à part la famille royale et les proches du roi, je les mettrais bien à la cuisine et au ménage. On verrait bien qui rirait.

Lady Isabella cependant n'étais ni guindée ni méprisante. Elle avait toujours un sourire à disposition ; enfin pas pour tout le monde. Je ris en me souvenant de la scène de cet après-midi.

_Ma maîtresse était en pleine discussion avec quelques dames de la Cour. Dans un groupe tout proche, à portée de voix, lady Tanya accaparait l'attention comme la poule de bassecour qu'elle était._

_- Mais le Royaume du Nord est si étendu. Dans la noblesse même il y a des degrés inférieurs aux nôtres. Pour titre d'exemple prenez les Dolohaire ou les Swan, qui est-ce ? Personne. De petits paysans anoblis pour faire plaisir aux rednecks du coin._

_Lady Isabella l'avait, comme tout le monde, entendue. Je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il faut dire que d'où elle venait les règlements à mains nues devaient être plus courant qu'ici._

_Elle respira un grand coup, se força à sourire et répliqua d'un ton mielleux :_

_- Pas si inconnus, ma réputation de fille vertueuse est ainsi parvenue aux oreilles du roi. Mais elle n'est certes pas aussi répandue que la vôtre TANYA. Je me permets d'oublier le "lady" nous savons tous dans ce château, pardon, dans ce ROYAUME, que vous n'êtes plus digne depuis longtemps de cette marque de respect. Vous devriez faire bonne figure devant moi, je me montrerai peut-être suffisamment généreuse dans l'avenir pour convaincre un marchand de vous épouser malgré vos péchés. Après tout je suis la future Reine de ce "Royaume de Nord si étendu"._

_- Cela reste à voir ! Pour le moment ISABELLA vous n'êtes qu'une invitée, et une inconnue pour Edward. JE le connais très… personnellement. Nous avons partager des nuits dont une petite fille telle que vous n'avez même pas l'idée._

_- Et après la chose conclue il vous demandait de disposer sans même attendre que vous soyez rhabillée. Une noble ? Laissez-moi rire. Vous êtes un sujet de mépris pour toute les femmes de ce palais, et un sujet de moquerie pour tous les hommes. J'imagine les discussions entre vos différents amants, comparant leur expérience, parlant de vous comme d'une catin. Car c'est ce que vous êtes Tanya, et l'argent et le pouvoir de votre père n'y changeront rien._

_Une grande partie des dames présentes hochèrent de la tête aux paroles de lady Isabella. Lady Tanya chercha autour d'elle un soutien, mais personne ne prit sa défense. Au contraire, toutes acquiesçaient silencieusement leur assentiment. Celle-ci fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et partie sans rien ajouter._

Evidemment sa colère calmée, Bella avait rougi et culpabilisé d'avoir été aussi dure, mais Alice et moi lui assurèrent que Lady Tanya avait méritée tout ce qui lui avait été dit. Alice sautillait partout, contente d'avoir vu Lady Isabella se défendre aussi bien aux attaques mesquines de l'ancienne maîtresse du roi. Personnellement je trouvais que ce dernier aurait pu trouver une fille plus agréable pour partager son lit. Cette Tanya paraissait détestable, prétentieuse, et faisait payer bien cher ses quelques nuits de plaisir. Au moins avec les prostitués on connaissait le prix d'avance.

Nous arrivions dans les quartiers de la Reine (de la future reine dans ce cas précis) quand Bella poussa un cri de surprise. Sur le pas de la porte un bouquet de roses rouges était posé. Elle s'avança pour les ramasser. Soudain un mouvement attrapa mon regard. Je me précipitai sur elle et la tirai brutalement vers l'arrière. Lady Isabella et Alice me regardèrent sans comprendre. Je mis la main dans ma poche et y trouvai quelques billes. Je les lançai une après l'autre sur le bouquet… et une vision d'horreur se fit devant nous.

Un boomslang se dressa entre les tige, la gueule béante. Le serpent le plus venimeux des contrées du sud se trouvait devant nous.

**POV Isabella**

J'étais de retour entre mes couvertures. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Ash léchait ma paume pour me réconforter. Je pouvais entendre Seth donner des ordres aux autres gardes. Il avait fallu quelques temps pour que le serpent soit rendu inoffensif. Finalement un palefrenier du château était venu avec une fourche et avait transpercé sûrement et simplement l'animal. La maladresse des gardes face à la situation aurait été drôle si je n'avais pas été aussi choquée et effrayée.

La mission principale de Seth désormais était de trouver au plus vite la personne qui m'avait visée. Je frissonnai de plus belle. L'idée que quelqu'un veuille me tuer était horrible. Je n'avais jamais eu aucun ennemi et aujourd'hui tout le monde devenait suspect. Et j'avais bien failli être mordue ; sans la rapidité de Seth… Désormais je devais la vie à Ben ET à Seth. Combien de fois encore allais-je frôler la mort cette année ?

Angela était partie préparer du thé et Alice avait voulu prévenir Esme au plus vite. Il semblait que je ne dormirai pas toute seule ce soir…

Je pris Ash dans mes bras et le serrai conte moi. Ce contact chaud et doux me mis du baume au cœur. J'espérais que le problème soit vite réglé afin qu'Edward n'ait pas à être prévenu. La situation était suffisamment difficile au front pour qu'il doive aussi s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait au palais.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. En l'absence d'Angela je me levai et allai répondre. J'y trouvai Seth en compagnie d'un homme brun assez grand et mince.

- Voici J., c'est lui qui veille à votre porte le soir. Je tenais à vous le présenter officiellement avec la nouvelle... heu… situation. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit ce soir J. sera là, sur le seuil. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- Madame, vous pouvez compter sur moi, je suis votre serviteur.

Je lui adressai un signe de tête. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très royale en ce moment.

J. s'inclina, m'adressa un sourire et partit.

Je remerciai Seth, lui assurai que j'allais bien et que j'avais pleine confiance en lui pour attraper le coupable. Je refermai la porte et m'effondrai sur mon lit. J'étais las. Depuis mon arrivée ici j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir eu un instant de repos.

_Quatre jours plus tard_

Malgré les efforts de Seth nous ignorions toujours qui avait déposé ce serpent sur le pas de ma porte. Ben et lui faisaient une bonne équipe, mais à part interroger les personnes présentes dans le palais… Les soupçons s'étaient porté sur lady Tanya. Des bruits courraient qu'elle avait voulu me punir de mes paroles lors de notre altercation. Mais un serpent de ce type avait dû être apporté depuis les déserts du Sud, et trouver des roses à cette période… Tout avait été planifié ; ce n'était pas les faits résultant d'un coup de colère. Bien sûr la haine de Tanya envers ma personne ne datait pas de cette semaine… De toute façon il aurait fallu des aveux puisque nous n'avions aucune preuve. Or le coupable n'allait certainement pas venir se dénoncer en souriant.

Je soupirai. Je me dirigeais vers le jardin que m'avait montré Edward. Depuis ces derniers jours c'était le seul endroit où j'oubliais tout. J'avais donc pris l'habitude de m'y rendre après déjeuner. J'avais les nerfs à vif et je préférais m'isoler plutôt que d'être désagréable avec mes amies et mes serviteurs.

Tout à coup tout se passa comme au ralenti. J'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom.

- BELLA ! ATTENTION !

Le visage d'Alice.

Mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce.

Le lustre qui tombait.

J'étais dessous.


	13. Chapter 12

**Comme promis voici la suite. Bon, je tiens à préciser (si vous ne l'avez pas compris) qu'il n'y a pas, et n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux dans mes fic (ai-je donné l'impression qu'Edward ou Isabella accordait beaucoup d'importance à Tanya ?). J'ai horreur des triangles amoureux. Je vois cette histoire comme un "roman d'apprentissage". Donc l'histoire d'amour, même si importante, n'est pas au premier plan de ma fic.**

**POV Isabella**

J'ouvris les yeux, désorientée, et les refermai. J'étais bien. J'avais chaud, j'étais confortablement installée. Je voulais restée ainsi.

Mais quelqu'un… quelque chose ? … me léchait la joue. Je grognai, détournai la tête. Désormais on me léchait l'oreiller. Je fis un geste de la main pour éloigner le responsable.

Un miaulement.

Je rouvris les yeux, tournai la tête, et tombai les yeux dans les yeux avec Ash… qui sortit sa langue râpeuse pour me la passer sur le nez. Je le saisis pour le chatouiller. Il s'échappa en me glissant des bras ; en trois bonds il était hors d'atteinte.

- Tu es réveillée !

J'entendis plus que je ne vis Alice car déjà deux bras me serraient contre une poitrine. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Les souvenirs refluaient dans ma mémoire et il était bon de sentir la chaleur d'une amie.

Des larmes se mirent à me couler sur les joues. La figure d'Esme, en retrait, avec son sourire chaleureux me calma. Alice laissa finalement sa place à la Reine mère qui vint se placer sur le bord de mon lit et me caressa gentiment les cheveux tandis que je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

Les images des événements me revinrent. Je voulais remercier Alice pour son sauvetage étonnant. J'ignorais comment elle avait pu réagir aussi vite mais elle était visiblement un cadeau du ciel. En me remémorant tout les temps passé au palais depuis mon arrivée, sa présence et son soutien avaient étaient inconditionnels ; sans elle les choses n'auraient pas été aussi… faciles.

Un rire m'échappa à cette pensée. "Facile" ? Rien de toute cette situation n'était "facile". Tout était parti en éclat le jour où Charles était revenu chez nous avec des cavaliers inconnus chargés de m'amener dans un lieu inconnu loin de tout ce que j'aimais. Alice et Esme étaient toutefois à placer dans la colonne des choses positives… et Edward, peut-être.

Angela était absente. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de demander pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Depuis l'acte héroïque de Benjamin qui m'avait sauvée et ramenée saine et sauve, ma fidèle amie n'avait pu détourner ses yeux de lui. Dieu soit loué, cela était réciproque. L'écuyer du roi avait dû avoir bien peur, Angela devait être en train de le rassurer.

Cependant le nœud à l'estomac, qui apparaissait à chaque fois mes pensées allaient vers Ange et Ben, se fit sentir de nouveau. J'avais fini par comprendre que seule la peur de perdre mon amie en était l'origine. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu à la partager. Jamais une autre personne avait eu son attention plus longtemps que moi. Jamais personne n'avait semblé aussi proche de me la voler, de s'enfuir avec elle et de ne plus jamais me la rendre. Ben était libre de rester ou de partir, pas moi. Ma vie appartenait à ce château, quelque soit l'issu des guerres ou des récoltes : si le bâtiment tombait, mon mari et moi-même tomberions avec, s'il restait debout fermement nous avions des chances de mourir dans la vieillesse. C'était un pari risqué mais j'avais fini par l'accepter. Je me préparais donc aussi à voir mon amie d'enfance disparaître de cette vie qui m'avait choisie.

En regardant Esme et Alice je savais toutefois que j'aurais, quand cela arrivera, tout le soutien nécessaire. Je n'étais pas seule, et Angela n'était pas ma seule amie.

Mais je commençait à me poser des questions sur Alice. Je devenais curieuse de ce petit bout de femme qui semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. La rapidité de son intervention qui m'avait sauvé la vie ne faisait qu'ajouter de nouvelles questions.

_**Huit ans dans le passé**_

**POV Jasper**

La Forêt Silencieuse était selon les dires des paysans le tombeau des âmes errantes. Peu de personnes, toujours selon la légende populaire, en étaient revenues, et personne n'ayant pas gardé quelques séquelles de leur passage dans ce lieu maudit. Autant préciser que plus personne n'empruntait les chemins de ces bois. Enfin presque personne…

Car j'étais bien là, perdu au milieu des d'arbres centenaires. Le calme qui m'environnait ne faisait pas mentir le nom choisi pour cet endroit. De tout ce que j'avais pu entendre c'est ce silence qui m'effrayait davantage. J'avais voyage dans maintes contrées, et dans chaque forêt les chants des oiseaux et les couinements des créatures cachées m'avaient accompagné. Ici ? Rien. Je baissais le regard en cherchant ne serait-ce qu'une fourmi. Rien. Tout semblait… mort.

Un frisson me parcourut. Mon cheval était nerveux. Je tenais ses rênes bien en main ; un instant d'inattention et il en profiterait pour m'échapper. Ce lieu dégageait une atmosphère malsaine; même un septique tel que moi pouvait le ressentir.

Il fallait sortir rapidement. Après trois nuits passées ici sans fermer ne serait-ce qu'un œil, j'étais tendu, nerveux et un peu paniqué par le manque de nourriture et d'eau. Or voilà : j'était bel et bien perdu.

Les sentiers s'étaient effacés avec l'absence de passage. J'avais suivi une fausse piste, croyant me diriger ver le sud-ouest. Les étoiles ou le soleil n'étaient pas visibles. Les arbres étaient si hauts qu'on ne pouvait les escalader. Il semblait que le crépuscule soit éternel… sauf quand la nuit noire comme de l'encre tombait sur nous. Elle arrivait d'un bond, elle jaillissait de nul part. J'avais perdu la notion du temps et j'ignorais quand elle arriverait de nouveau. Ma monture piaffa. Je tentais de la rassurer, mais comment la calmer quand mon propre cœur cognait si fort ?

Je m'appuyai contre un arbre. J'étais épuisé ; je tenais à peine sur mes deux jambes. J'avais marché des miles, mais cette maudite forêt semblait sans fin. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur mes bras. Ils étaient en sang. De drôles de joncs poussaient dans ces bois, ils avaient des épines et m'arrivaient au torse. Ayant dû percer mon chemin parmi plusieurs de ces champs de ronces, ma chair en avait été tailladée.

Je soupirai et levais pour la centième fois les yeux au ciel en espérant avoir un quelconque indice sur la direction que je devais suivre. Mais je savais que cela était inutile, et je le faisais davantage par habitude.

J'avais dû fermer les yeux et m'endormir debout, car soudain la nuit m'environnait et mon cheval avait disparu.

Un souffle glacial se mit à souffler autour de moi. Je ne voyais rien, mais je sentais comme une présence hostile, sans pouvoir définir si elle était humaine, animale… ou autre.

C'est alors que les attaques commencèrent. Je fus projeté contre l'arbre voisin. Puis je sentis qu'on agrippait ma jambe. Je me débattais mais je n'avait pas de prise. Mon regard avait beau s'habituer à l'obscurité, je ne distinguais personne. Pourtant la chose continuait à s'acharner. Je fut tiré, frappé, cogné, poussé, lancé dans les airs. Les coups que je tentais d'affliger n'atteignaient que de l'air. Le vide semblait m'attaquer. Il n'y avait pas de respiration, pas de bruit autre que ceux que je faisais. Parfois j'avais l'impression que cela venait de plusieurs endroits à la fois, comme si mon agresseur se dédoublait.

Mon corps, heureusement, était habitué aux rudes traitement. Je mettais toute mon énergie à me protéger des coups fatals. Mais il est certain qu'il n'aurait pas tenu jusqu'à l'aube. Au moment où l'espoir me quittait, là, allongé sur le sol, le goût du sang dans la bouche, un éclair blanc dans la nuit noire mit fin à ma tourmente. Il y eu un cri perçant et tout s'arrêta comme tout avait commencé. D'un coup.

Je réalisai que cet éclair était un oiseau. Je crû d'abord à un corbeau blanc. La race me semblait appropriée pour un endroit tel que celui-ci. Mais je me trompais.

Il revint, après un instant vers moi. Et puis il repartit. Il commença ainsi des allers et retours entre ma personne et un point qu'il semblait voir. J'eus l'impression qu'il m'indiquait une direction. Je ris de cette assomption. Ce n'était qu'un oiseau. Une colombe pour être précis, maintenant que je la voyais de si près.

J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais un instinct, inexplicable mais d'une force rare, me fit me relever de terre et suivre ce signe qu'un dieu bienveillant avait dû mettre sur mon chemin.

Je marchai, sans but autre que de suivre une colombe, dans une forêt, la nuit.

Ma jambe droite me faisait souffrir mais j'étais dans un état second qui allégeait la douleur.

J'ignore combien de temps passa, mais je débouchai sur une clairière. Surtout, je me retrouvai devant une jeune fille au regard intense et au sourire immense. Mon cœur se serra à se vue. Elle semblait minuscule au milieu de cet environnement hostile. Au même moment où elle m'apparut l'aube se leva et la lumière éclaboussa tout. Elle sembla soudain lumineuse, et je pensai un instant qu'il s'agissait de Mab.

Je crois qu'elle me parla.

- Je t'attendais.

Mais à l'instant où le jour se leva mes forces m'abandonnèrent. Je tombais dans un sommeil empli de songes et d'ombres.

_**Retour au présent**_

**POV Isabella**

Esme et Alice étaient parties. Je restai seule dans ma chambre. Alors que j'étais assise, à reprendre mes esprits sans personne autour, elle me paraissait immense. Le lit me donnait l'impression d'être une toute petite fille au milieu d'un fouillis de tissus. La royauté semblait aimer le superflu.

Un frisson me vint. Soudain j'avais froid de chaleur humaine. La solitude de la pièce me pesait violemment. Chaque bruit avait mille échos. Je devenais nerveuse. C'est cet instant précis qu'Ash choisit pour se pelotonner contre moi. Sa petite langue râpeuse lécha ma main gauche alors que je l'avançais pour le caresser. Il miaula un bref coup et se mit à ronronner. Je sentais sa chaleur s'échapper de son petit corps et me pénétrer jusqu'au cœur.

Cet animal me faisait l'effet d'un ange gardien veillant sur moi. Il était à la fois une présence amicale, un précieux présent du roi, un garde du corps bis et un colocataire taquin.

Mais c'est mon ventre, et non mon cœur, qui se fit entendre et me tira de mes pensées. Il se rappelait à moi. J'avoue l'avoir un peu négligé.

Angela n'était toujours pas revenue, et je me demandais si quelqu'un allait se charger de mon repas ou si je devais me faire connaître à la première servante qui passerait devant ma porte. Sûrement, me dis-je, Alice et Esme avaient déjà donné quelques ordres me concernant.

Justement, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je compris que Seth n'était pas à son poste, ce qui m'étonna.

Je me levai en bousculant un peu Ash. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte en passant par l'entrée. Quand j'ouvris il n'y avait plus personne. Le couloir était désert et mon garde du corps n'était nulle part. J'allais refermer quand mon regard tomba sur un plateau à terre. Je m'abaissai pour le prendre, concluant que la servante n'avait pas voulu attendre plus longtemps. Je repartis et m'installai sur la table basse de ma chambre.

Mais au dernier moment je décidai de me changer avant de manger. Je quittai donc la table et allais dans une pièce attenante où se dressaient les vêtements à mon usage. Je revêtis une robe plus chaude et un châle. Bien emmitouflée, je revins à mon repas, mais Ash semblait m'avoir précédé et il aspirait goulument la nourriture qui m'était dédiée. Je voulus le chasser gentiment en me saisissant d'un oreiller en plume.

Soudain, avant même que je l'eusse touché, mon chat s'effondra en chutant de la table. Je ne fus pas suffisamment rapide : il heurta brutalement le sol.

Un cri m'échappa et j'appelai en vain Seth. Je tentai de le faire revenir à lui, mais j'ignorais de quoi il souffrait, et déjà je ne percevais plus son souffle.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, et je restai là, le petit corps inerte dans mes bras, le sentant se refroidir tout doucement.

POV Alice

Angela confortait Bella du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La berçant doucement, elle lui chuchotait des mots que je ne pouvais entendre de ma place.

Notre future Reine étant entre de bonnes mains, je me tournai vers les problèmes qu'il restait à régler.

Depuis mon arrivée au palais, huit ans plus tôt, j'avais pris une place stratégique. Mon titre de "Compagne de Général" n'en était pas la raison principale. Non. Mais grâce à l'amour de Jasper et à mes rêves prophétiques j'avais gagné la confiance du Roi. Excepté la Reine Mère, aucune femme n'avait eu ce privilège jusqu'à aujourd'hui et l'arrivée d'Isabella. Si le chemin était encore long pour elle, je savais qu'Edward allait tomber le masque peu à peu, au fil des épreuves et des moments heureux partagés. Je riais bien des déconvenues des filles de Cour. Je n'ignorais pas que beaucoup de famille avaient placé sa Majesté, Sir Emmet et Jasper tout en haut de la liste des maris espérés pour leur fille. Or Jasper avait choisi une fille sortie des bois et la future Reine était une inconnu d'une petite noblesse terrienne. Quelle déconvenue pour ces nobles si fiers de leur statut !

J'ignorais qui j'étais, d'où je venais, mais parfois d'horribles rêves me réveillaient dans la nuit. Je me relevait haletante, sans souvenir de ce qui venait de m'effrayer. Ces épisodes cependant ne se produisaient que rarement, et n'avaient lieu qu'en l'absence de Jasper. Les nuits passées dans ses bras ne laissaient entrer que de doux rêves.

Je me retournai vers Seth. J'ignorais quoi faire. Je connaissais le protocole, mais je ne désirais pas soumettre ce gentils garçon à une punition aussi sévère. Pourtant, avais-je le choix ? Je savais que le Roi n'aurait eu aucune pitié s'il avait été présent. Il avait laissé Bella sans protection et l'attaque avait presque porté ses fruits. La chance seule était à remercier.

Je souhaitais garder cet incidents en huis clos, cela aurait permis d'éviter à Seth des ennuis. Mais cet événement était l'occasion d'attraper le ou la coupable. Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire l'impasse dessus. Qui savait si la prochaine fois ce ne serait pas Angela qui pleurerait la mort de sa maîtresse ?

Nous devions toutefois agir intelligemment. Il fallait mettre en confiance le traître pour le faire agir de façon téméraire.

Je me sentais terriblement coupable de la tristesse de Bella. J'en voulais à mon don d'être si peu développé. Mes rêves étaient souvent vagues ou du moins imprécis. Je ne voyais pas ce que je désirais et parfois je prenais connaissance de choses sans intérêt pour le royaume ou moi-même. Il n'y avait ni logique ni tri dans leur enchaînement et leur contenu. J'avais parfois envie de pleurer de rage face à la bêtise de la situation. Quand mon Jasper était en guerre je souhaitais tant être certaine de son retour sain et sauf, et je devais pourtant attendre comme toutes les autres le retour de mon homme pour enfin le savoir.

Angela et Seth se sentaient tout aussi coupable, et je devais admettre que je trouvais leur remords justifiés. Comment avaient-ils pu la laisser seule dans une situation pareille ! Leur inconscience mariait leur jeunesse, certes, mais elle était du grande gravité.

- Seth…

Il eu la bonne idée de baisser la tête d'un air coupable. A ce moment là, alors qu'il me dépassait largement en taille, il m'apparaissait tout petit.

- Tu as failli à tes obligations…

- My lady, il y a eu une urgence et…

-STOP ! Tes seules obligations sont envers Isabella. S'il y avait un incendie, et si toutes les personnes du château allaient mourir dans d'horribles souffrance, tu ne sauverais QUE Dame Isabella. Ton devoir est de laisser périr femmes et enfants ! La fiancée du Roi est la seule personne existante à laquelle tu dois penser.

Je savais que trop bien la panique qui avait sévi plus tôt. La rumeur d'un fantôme courait depuis quelques temps. Or cette fois-ci une noble avait crû le voir. Cela avait fait un tel cahot entre ses cris de panique et la terreur qui avait envahie toute la Cour à leur suite. Les gardes avaient accouru, mais il n'y avait trace d'aucune apparition fantasmagorique. Les évanouissements et les hurlements n'avaient pourtant pas cessé tout de suite. L'ordre n'était revenu que bien plus tard.

OH !

Fantôme… Cris… Garde…

OH ! OH ! OH !

Mon esprit fit tourner ses petites roues magiques.

Oui, oui, oui.

J'ai trouvé !

Je ne me retins pas de sautiller en tapant des mains.

Seth me jeta un regard alerté mais je l'ignorai et me précipitai dehors.

POV Isabella

Angela m'avait convaincue de la laisser prendre Ash ; son petit corps reposait désormais dans une serviette dans l'attente d'être enterré.

Mes larmes avaient séchées et dehors la nuit gagnait peu à peu du terrain. C'est alors qu'Alice apparue plus excitée que jamais. A sa suite Esme ne paraissait pas surprise de son attitude et je devinais que des choses importantes allaient être discutées. Je fis donc signe à tous ceux présents dans la pièce de se retirer. Ma chambre avait été prise d'assaut par des gardes et des serviteurs depuis le drame. Nous restâmes en huis clos. Exceptées mes trois amies, Seth était le seul à être encore dans là.

- Isabella, je sais comment attraper le responsable.

Ses paroles me prirent de court.

J'acquiesçais et lui fis signe de continuer.

Au bout de quelques minutes Alice nous avait expliqué son plan. Esme avait ajouté ici et là quelques précisions pour me rassurer sur le sort d'Angela après plusieurs de mes protestations.

Et ce fut ainsi que mon amie de toujours me quitta, mais pas de la manière que je l'avais crû…

L'idée était simple. Le coupable devait se sentir en confiance. Pour cela il devait être certain de ne pas être suspecté. Par conséquent un autre devait être arrêté et accusé à sa place. La surveillance donnerait l'impression d'être baissée et la personne souhaitant me voir morte ne pourrait pas passer à côté de l'occasion pour en finir. Peu de personnes seraient mises dans la confidence : nous quatre, Seth, Benjamin, J. et enfin quelques gardes triés sur le volet pour nous porter main forte.

Ange faisait la coupable idéale. Proche de moi elle avait accès à ma nourriture, connaissait mes déplacements… Si elle avait tant pris soin de recouvrir le chaton c'était très certainement pour éliminer les preuve au plus vite en brûlant le cadavre !

Je la vis donc se faire emprisonner, ligoter et malmener par des gardes ignorants. Pour donner plus de réalité à son incarcération mon amie me supplia et m'assura de son innocence à grands cris. Je me mis à sangloter. Tout ceci semblait bien trop réel.


End file.
